Some things never change
by SSSOL
Summary: Harry is sadly back at Privet Drive, even though the war is over. Things radically change when he recieves a letter on the eve of adulthood. A Harry and Severus story, complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first ever Fan Fic, it's already completed; so you won't have to hang around waiting for the suite, however, I'd still like your reveiws to tell me how I did, I've read loads of Fics, I'm hoping that mine is up to par with most of what I've read here. **

**Summary: Harry is sadly back at Privet Drive, even though the war is over. Things radically change when he recieves a letter on the eve of adulthood.**

**This is a Slash story, if you don't like it, don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine, i'm borrowing characters, places and events from J.K. Rowling**

**Back to the Battle**

Harry was in love, the kind of love you never get over, eternal, he didn't know how he could ever survive this summer in hell without his one love writing to him regularly. Sev, Professor Severus Snape - Potions Master extraordinaire at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to anyone else. But for the time being, he's back at 4 Privet Drive, living, if you could call it that with his oh so wonderful Muggle family consisting of aunt Petunia, his dead mother's sister, uncle Vernon, her enormously overweight whale of a husband; and his cousin Dudley younger version of the whale.

What the hell was he doing here you may well ask, July was coming to a close, and Harry had defeated good old Voldipants two months prior. He hadn't done it alone, no; he'd had the help of the Order of the Phoenix, of which he was himself a member since Sirius' demise a year earlier. Harry seriously reproached Dumbledore for the lack of information in which he was allowed to share, which led directly to the untimely death of his beloved Godfather, who at the time had been his sole chance for an eventual escape from this hell hole, Sirius had wanted to adopt him, make him his son and heir, taking him away forever from the Dursleys, extreme child abusers as they were and are still.

The Final Battle, which on general consensus would be fought at Hogwarts, was in fact enacted in the Lake District, large wild open spaces perfect for assembling huge armies but still far out of Muggle sight. Creatures fought on both Dark and Light sides of the war, Voldemort assembled an army of giants, poisonous snakes and wild dragons to accompany his Death Eaters. The order had a handful of giants that Hagrid had managed to convince to fight for the light, a troupe of Thestrals who flew in from the forbidden Forrest a strong contingent of semi tamed dragons, most coming from the Romanian sanctuary, headed by Order member Charlie Weasley. Lastly, and most surprisingly an army of five hundred House Elves, many came from Hogwarts, but Dobby and a no longer drunken Winky popped into many Pureblood homes inciting the poorly treated beings to revolt against their owners, citing one Harry Potter as the defender of all beasts.

The Centaurs only help was to read the stars predicting the best time and place for the battle that would see the fall of the dark side. The Acromantulas would come after the battle to feast upon the remains of the enemy and clean up the site. The Merpeople sent messages to their cousins in the Lake District, asking them to lure the enemy into the deep waters, never to resurface. Buckbeak and his companions came into the battle to swoop down on the enemy, pulling them into the airs before throwing them to the Merpeople in the waters below. Werewolves fought on both sides, either behind Fenrir Greyback for the dark side or under Pack Leader Remus Lupin for the Light.

Vampires steered clear of the war, being immortal by their very nature, they were however weak to certain attacks, they refused to risk their immortality for stupid squabbling mortals.

The Goblins, as History of Magic with Binns often showed, if one could stay awake long enough to listen that is, only entered into War if they felt they were being robbed of their Heritage by another species. The war between Light and Dark concerned them little; apart from the added work load they would have finding heirs to the estates of the dead.

Both sides had already subsequent losses prior to The Battle, although Harry's visions had managed to save Mr. Weasley from death during his fifth year, he did not see the attack on Diagon Alley where the Weasleys were shopping for Christmas six months earlier, Arthur died trying desperately to protect as many shoppers and vendors as possible. Ginny and Ron, experienced DA members, also present at the Ministry Battle the summer before died alongside their father, many souls were saved that day, but the loss for the Weasley family was terrible, and for Harry and Hermione the Golden Trio was no more.

The final battle was no less heavy in losses for the Light side Remus Lupin, Pack Leader and the last Marauder lost his life whilst taking down Greyback. Percy Weasley who had finally grown out of being a pompous ass after the death of his father and two younger siblings joined the Order, but now would be in a magical wheelchair for the rest of his life, his spinal cord severed in two places by a Sectumsempra, by the time he got medical aid, it was too late for his legs.

Hermione came close to losing her wand arm to the same curse that hit Percy, she decided once she was well enough; to leave the magical world behind, in sorts of course, she could never leave completely. She went on to Muggle University where she majored in politics. Years after the battle, her diplomas in hand, she went to an audience with the Queen and the British Prime Minister, where she proposed the creation of a Magical Liaison Department within the British Government, covered by Muggle repelling charms of course, which would employ Witches Wizards and Squibs working in strict liaison with the Muggle Liaison Office within the Ministry of Magic. The current Prime Minister was overjoyed, no longer would he or his successors have the heebie-jeebies scared out of them by that damned talking portrait, which would henceforth be found in Hermione's office. Neither would they have to hold court to idiots such as Fudge as he had done in the past. With prior accord from the Queen, the existing and ancient Prime Ministers were obliviated of their memories of the Magical World. From that day forward, the only Muggle with full awareness of the Magical World would be the Reigning Monarch.

Tonks, Shacklebot and Mad Eye survived the Final Battle, but so may Aurors were lost that they had their work cut out for them tracking down any missing known Death Eaters. The reluctant bad guy Draco Malfoy fought against and killed his perverted father in front of many a witness, his life changed for the better the day Luna Lovegood Seer predicted his role during the Battle, their future together, their children and their granddaughter becoming Minister of Magic in the future, knowing that his family name would one day be redeemed, and no longer feared swayed him over.

Neville Longbottom who missed his chance against the mad Lestrange couple at the Ministry Battle made good, with two well placed Avada Kedavras, his parents were finally avenged.

While the Light Side allied forces battled, Harry and Severus ploughed through their enemies hand in hand, having found the Power the He knows not. Pure love sent from a pure soul. Filius Flitwick found the ancient charm, long forgotten within the magical community; quite deadly however to an impure caster. Fawkes was required to soul search Harry, to confirm that his soul was pure; Severus would be needed by his side, not for his pure soul, but for the pure love that he shared with Harry.

Voldemort waited for his enemy and the traitor to advance within spell casting distance, this was his fatal error. Harry and Severus had him literally spell bound using wordless and wandless magic long before he could retaliate. They then cast the Muffliato charm around themselves, wanting no one impure to replicate their chant. Their hands joint, pointing towards Voldemort the chant began.

« Transporto inferno animam, hanc comuret cineres corpus »

(Send this soul to Hell, burn this body to ash)

Pure cold white light left their bodies from the tips of their fingers, hitting Voldemort directly in the chest, his black soul was ripped from his body and absorbed into the earth which trembled from the shock making many fall to the ground, but Harry and Severus stood fast until the completion of the charm when Voldemort's body was encased in white flames burning him to ashes which were taken on the wind. The Death Eaters that still had the strength apparated out to the safety of their homes or hide outs, those that owned House Elves would not survive the night, the Elvin revolution was underway. Those Death Eaters too weak to get out were immediately portkeyed to Ministry holding cells, a few Elves even managed to get some of them there.

Harry and Severus although tired, battled on; Harry brought the venomous snakes quickly under control using a sonorous charm and his parseltongue talents to send them away. The remaining dragons fighting for the dark side also seemed to understand his commands and quickly surrendered to Charlie Weasley and the other handlers, they would later be taken back to Romania where they would receive proper care and eventually get over the terrible treatment they had endured under Voldemort's command. Two females had hatchlings under threat of extermination, forcing them to fight; one other had a nest of eggs under the same threat. The males present were their mates and had no choice but to fight to protect the mates and their younglings.

The giants still living after Voldemort's demise abruptly stopped fighting, wondering what they were doing there fighting their brethren, so few giants were left in the world that more losses would sign the end of their race. The Giants may have been slow to understand the finer points of Voldemort's battle plan, but now that the ramifications were understood, the Brethren collided with one another, not in anger but in joy at still being alive, many were seen arm in arm singing in unfathomable languages like drunkards on a late night out.

The Merpeople were not underworked either, they pulled many an enemy below the surface of the black lakes surrounding the battlefield. Once the battle was over, they were once again brought to the surface for identification and placing on the death lists, and taken off of the missing lists.

The wolves with no Pack leaders took off literally with their tails between their legs; many dark wolves were later hunted down and destroyed by the Acromantulas, before the latter were let onto the battlefield to scavenge the remains of fallen magical beasts.

Thestrals were used to take the less severely injured to Hogwarts Infirmary or to St Mungos, while a Mobile Hospital was quickly and efficiently set up with the aid of House Elves for the patients who weren't stable enough to move. Magicomedics came in from around the world as did many a Potion Master, between poison snake bites, dragon burns and bites which were also venomous, spell damage plus strictly physical damage (the giants handiwork)sleep was not an option for many an hour.

A coordination tent had to be set up as well; archivists from the Ministry came in to lend a hand, listing the injured, the dead, the missing and the ongoing wanted list, which would be revised constantly as the Elves were knocking holes in the wanted list at regular intervals. Each list was replicated multiple times, to be sent to each magical and mixed community, Hogwarts, Gringotts and St Mungos where relatives clamoured seeking news of their loved ones. Certain families with Order members or Aurors among them were visited directly by colleagues brining news.

Molly Weasley looked out from her kitchen window seeing a dragon approaching, when Charlie dismounted at the edge of the wards she knew by the look on his face that he bore no good news, she had already given so much, why was her price for peace so high ? Before the battle she still had five of her seven children, Charlie was still alive, Bill should be at Gringotts, at least she hoped so, leaving her guessing as to Percy, Fred and Georges fates. Charlie entered his childhood home and cried; he'd had to leave Percy on the battlefield, too injured to be moved, Fred and George had minor injuries and were doing the rounds for other Order families. Molly laughed, she cried, her emotions all over the place, happy that her precious sons were still alive, profoundly saddened for her losses and those of others. It was only after Charlie administered a calming potion that Molly thought to ask THE question, was it over for good? Yes. Was Voldemort dead? Yes. And what of Harry? Fatigued but alive. And Hermione? Alive but injured currently at St Mungos to save her arm. The other Order members? Remus fell. Molly awaited the return of her missing sons before heading out to the battlefield to lend a hand in the mobile hospital.

Many others came; those of a harder heart were set to work laying out the dead.

All the while, Albus and Minerva held the fort at Hogwarts in the room of requirement along with the other professors, and all of the students, the room stood as the last bastion for magical children in Britain. All of those inside were awaiting news from the battlefront.

It was Harry and Severus who returned to the castle, flown in by Buckbeak, extremely fatigued, wanting nothing more than a shower and a warm bed, they knew however that they had one last duty to perform. When Harry passed the threshold of the Castle he was encompassed along with Severus in a warm transparent cocoon gently throbbing with different colours, had the two not been too tired to notice, they would have seen the ghosts of the four founders, never before seen at Hogwarts watching them, smiling at them, pushing a little of their magical force into the cocoon to alleviate them of some of their battle fatigue.

Their battle fatigue faded along with the disappearance of the cocoon, but it was not enough to keep them talking to Albus all night long. They would quickly convey the essentials this night, giving finer details the next day if nobody else came with news in between. After an hour in the room of requirement being bombarded with students' questions on the safety of family members, the couple bade goodnight to all, they were dead on their feet, and the rest could wait. On reaching Severus' quarters even a shower seemed too much, the two warded the door from entry, the chimney from fire calls, then fell into bed together wrapped in each other's arms, sleep taking them as their heads found their pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter contains heavy kinky slash, skip to next chapter if you can't handle it**

**A little lovin'**

No one was surprised the next morning when Severus and Harry remained absent from their classes, they woke around noon, battle fatigue still in their now cooled muscles, making getting about tedious. A long soak together in the sunken bath filled with healing potions and muscle relaxants soon had their physical pains soothed away. Neither was yet ready to face the onslaught of the outside world, Harry had an ecstatic Dobby bring them a light lunch to their chambers. What they both needed now was some alone time.

Severus gently pulled Harry back towards the king sized bed that throned in the room. Lips soon fused together in a heated embrace, their tongues battling for dominance that neither would gain, both wanting to devour their partner. Harry let Severus take the lead for now; he knew that later he'd take possession of Sev. Soon Sev's lips were all over his face, gently kissing his eyelids, his temples, his cheekbones, following down to his jaw line, then onto his neck, gently nipping kissing and sucking along the way, drawing moans from his lover. When his mouth found that spot just below his ear and he suckled lightly breathing into his ear at the same time Harry was lost, his moans became more fervent, he started begging for more, just as Sev knew he would. He slowly began his downward trail with his hands gently skimming over his highly sensitized skin, his mouth following the same trail sucking gently here and there along his collarbones while his fingers began working a reaction from his dusky pink nipples, hardening with each pass and pinch from his wonderfully dexterous fingers.

His lips continued south, latching on to a nipple gently teasing it with his tongue, then lapping at it, before gently nipping the hardened nub with his teeth while one hand continued torturing the other nipple, the other hand slid down to play with his navel. Harry needed more, Sev gave him what he wanted and needed, biting down harshly on his sensitive nub while at the same time his hand previously occupied around his navel shot south encompassing his now turgid cock, the pleasure and pain was too much, Harry screeched out his pleasure coming copiously in his lovers hand. Sev's mouth retracted from his abused nipple to look into his lovers eyes while bringing his come coated hand up to his mouth. He languidly licked and sucked his hand clean of his lover's juices, all the while staring into Harry's eyes and moaning delightfully as the tangy juices reached his tongue. Sev's moaning had Harry cock again standing proudly to attention in no time, he was ready to tease his Sev, but his lover was not through with him yet.

Sev dragged his body over Harry's their cocks meeting and sliding and throbbing together as one. Sev's mouth yet again descended on Harry's, sharing with him the taste of his pleasure, with their cocks rubbing together; Harry was fast loosing it again. His lover wanted him delirious with pleasure, wanted him begging him to take him, to fill his hole with his cock, to fill him with the warm juices of his pleasure, to eat him from the inside out, to devour his very being, and so he proceeded. Licking and nipping his way back down Harry's lithe body that was now arching off the bed, desperate for more skin on skin contact he slowly opened Harry's legs, exposing his now twitching puckered hole to his view. The visual was far too enticing to Severus, he had to taste his lover, wandlessly he quickly cast a cleaning charm, Harry's eyes rolled back into his head from the sensation and from what he knew was to come.

All semblance of taking his time was gone, Sev's mouth dove onto his dusky pink hole, gently but firmly suckling, pulling moans deep from within his lover. His tongue crept out first lapping at the gorgeous hole, and then gently probing the exterior, finally his passion exploded, and Sev forced his tongue past the barrier of muscles entering the velvet cavern. Wandlessly and wordless, Sev cast an Engorgio lengthening and thickening his wet muscle. Harry writhed on the bed, wanting more of that delicious tongue deep within his intimacy, Sev cast yet another Engorgio, making Harry scream out in delirious pleasure, Sev's tongue had tripled from its original size, Harry could feel the grain of that luscious organ rubbing against his velvet channel, he could feel the tip probing rhythmically his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through his body, then Sev again latched his lips over the winking pink hole already full with his probing tongue and sucked hard, Harry didn't think he could hold off for much longer before begging his lover to pound his meaty cock into his begging hole, but hold off he would, knowing his pleasure would be extreme. Still sucking and probing into Harry's delicious hole, Sev cast a Petrificus uniquely on his engorged tongue, Harry shrieked in surprise, Sev had never been this adventurous before, the sensation was beyond words, the now turgid tongue was being rammed into his hole then retracted almost completely before ramming home again, hitting his pleasure spot with precision at each inward thrust. Harry lost it when Sev's hands moved up, one to gently tug on his tightening balls, the other to rub over the moist leaking deep purple head of his cock while his tongue and lips continued to pleasure his begging hole. Harry had never come so hard in his life, stream upon stream of his juices left his body in long milky white geysers. Harry's body trembled all over; his pupils were so dilated from pleasure that his beautiful emerald irises were not to be seen. Sev's tongue was being wickedly massaged by Harry's contracting hole, his internal muscles gripping and relaxing against the intruding but oh so welcomed organ. When his hole finally stopped twitching around Sev's tongue, he resized his appendage then sat up between Harry's legs with a very smug look on his face.

Harry wanting to wipe that look right off his chops, lanced his attack on Sev's anatomy. While Sev had an extremely long and beautiful cock, Harry's although shorter had a much larger girth, an unprepared hole would suffer the consequences. So Harry set about preparing Sev's hole for his intrusion. Deciding that payback's a bitch, he quickly got Sev onto his hands and knees and settled between his opened thighs. He cast a quick cleaning spell, and then engorged his tongue five times in succession the petrifying would wait. Sev had no idea of what was coming his way. Harry's gentle licks and suckling on his hole had Sev finding it difficult to keep his position; he wanted to melt into the bed. His lover's caresses were a gentle torture, until he felt his meaty tongue beginning to open up his hole with its probing. With his muscle ring fully relaxed, Harry was able to gently push in his tongue, and then decided that he too wished to surprise his lover, instead of petrifying his tongue, he charmed it to be far more mobile than the ordinary.

Sev was seeing stars, coming in profuse quantities over the coverlet on the bed; his hole was violently contracting around the large snake like tongue slithering inside of his hole, caressing his silky walls with its rough skin, nudging his prostate with its rigid head. He collapsed onto the bed then rolled onto his back trying to regain control of his breathing. Harry had yet to touch his lovers cock, but he wasn't through with him yet. It seemed from this exercise that Sev liked a little kink; Harry knew that Sev went nuts if he spoke parseltongue during their lovemaking, but this orgasm had been truly explosive having Harry's tongue within him behaving very much like a snake. Harry wanted Sev to see perfectly what he was going to do to him, so he rearranged the bed piling cushions in Sev's back so that he was half lying, half sitting, but his hole was still available to Harry.

On the floor beside the bed Harry silently conjured five small and totally inoffensive grass snakes. Sev hadn't yet noticed them on the floor, but when he heard parseltongue and answering hisses, his cock quickly filled with the blood that rapidly left his brain. Harry gave his orders to the grass snakes, Sev watched fascinated as the five slowly moved onto the coverlet following Harry's directions. The first snake moved to pass behind him to come onto his right hand side, the second set up position opposite the first on his left hand side. Harry was also seated to his left. Under his orders the final three snakes moved into position between his opened legs. Slowly the snakes moved forwards as one, tasting the air with their quickly darting tongues, as the snakes approached Harry spoke more, and Sev's blood loss in his extremities dove towards his now extremely heavy throbbing cock, his shaft was scarlet it was so full, and his head, deep purple and weeping copious amounts of his juices. Harry had to touch and to taste, but not just yet, he still wanted to see how far Sev was willing to go to play. The snakes to his left and right slithered over his stomach onto his chest, where they tasted the air around his nipples, never yet touching them. Sev began to whine, did he wish the tongues to touch him, or wish them away?

Harry had his answer when one of the snakes between Sev's legs moved without orders, this one having a mind of her own slithered up his right thigh tasting Sev's excitation on the air, closer still then she coiled her cool body around Sev's full cock her tail at its base, the two heads in close proximity. His pupils dilated when the minx decided that tasting the air wasn't enough; she tasted his juices oozing from his slit, Sev shuddered, but didn't complain. She then started moving up and down Sev's impressive length tasting on her way, a groan caught in his throat as Harry leaned over to kiss him passionately. Sev now had the two snakes on his chest tasting his skin, exciting his nipples, driving him wild while the third still worked up and down his cock varying the pressure, Harry ordered the fourth to join in and play, this snake wound itself around Sev's very full balls tightening its grip then relaxing the pressure, tightening again when it felt them ready to explode. Its tail hung limply for the time being between Sev's cheeks, against his hole, but with so many sensations alreadyattacking his body, he had yet to notice.

By this point Harry too was excited beyond imagination. He set the last snake in motion on his own cock, it loved itself around his wide girth and gripped tightly around his balls with its tail, never easing its grip there, it positioned its head, mouth wide open over his purpled head then its tongue darted forward without command down into his shaft through his weeping slit. It then carefully closed its mouth over his head, gently scraping it with its fangs, Sev, was whimpering watching the scene unfold, Harry was gasping for breath not wishing to pass out just yet from the pleasure as the snake deliberately moved its tongue from within him. Sev begged for a release that would not yet come. His minx of a snake decided to mimic Harry's, her head over his she plunged forward engulfing his cock into her throat, tightening the muscles as if swallowing a prey, her fangs lightly grazing his foreskin and her tongue forcing its passage into his shaft, she too tasted the interior of his shaft, sending violent shudders through his over stimulated body. Harry wanting Sev to have the full snake experience he had thought up, and seeing no objections so far, lengthened the snake coiled around Sev's pulsating balls, he then demanded and got permission to transfigure its tail into that of a rattle snake, which he then engorged. While Sev was still on his high from the snake on his cock, Harry cast him a lubrication spell, then ordered the snake to work. Its tail entered Sev's already sensitive hole with ease, when the rattle found the nub of his prostate; it waited for its next orders. Harry released the snakes from his lover's chest and cock, plunging his own mouth down onto his intimacy, Sev was beyond wild with desire for his man. Harry wanted Sev inside of him, he silently lubricated himself then impaled himself onto his lover hissing « now » to Sev's last snake , who immediately began rattling its tail against his prostate, Harry lifted himself from his lover to plunge down again and again. The two lovers were again kissing franticly, biting each other's lips, sucking the others tongues, both being brought to completion by each other and a snake, when the two snakes released their holds on their balls simultaneously, the two lovers roared as their orgasms ripped through them, sending them to heights never before attained, both men blacking out where they lay.

Five snakes could be heard snickering at the end of the bed awaiting their next mission from their new masters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Death of a friendship**

The five hadn't been called upon again for their services, although from listening to their offers, their kink knew no bounds. Harry tried multiple times to be rid of the five but it seemed an impossible task, parselmouth didn't work, which would also explain how minx and roll had managed to ignore Harry's orders during their tryst. Sev was desperate to be rid of the little buggers, try sleeping with five snakes aiming to get into your pants every night, changing chambers didn't help; they turned up everywhere. Finals were coming up for the fifth and seventh year students, Sev needed some decent sleep to prepare the exams and he was becoming more and more irritable with Harry, after all it was he who conjured up the sex mad snakes. Harry had finally that morning managed to charm the snakes to sleep, he was hoping to be rid of them while they slept, and if he managed to leave them in London during his visit, they'd have a hard time getting back. He slipped them into an extendable pocket in his outer robes then headed on out.

Harry wanted to see Hermione at St Mungos, it had been a week since the battle, he had already visited his friend but she had slept through the whole thing. This time he was hoping that they could finally talk about their bright futures in a world free of Voldemort. The visit to Hermione left Harry feeling yet again abandoned and betrayed, almost how he felt when Ron refused his friendship at the beginning of the TriWizard Tournament, in fact this was worse, she announced that she wouldn't be back for seventh year in September, she was going to sit her Newts this summer at the Ministry, then head off to College then University in Muggle England, she said that she needed to be away from Magic, she'd risked her life too often around Harry and lost Ron too. Harry couldn't believe what his now ex friend was saying, all the while that Voldipants was around she never backed down from danger, she joined the Order of her own free will, and now that the danger was over she no longer wanted or needed Harry as a friend? Harry lost his cool with her before leaving to never see that girl again. Who had she lost personally during the war?

Nobody, whereas Harry had lost both his parents, his Godfather and recently Remus, the last connection with his parents, where the hell did she get off moaning about her trials in life, was she beaten and starved at home? No of course not, did she have Voldipants trying to kill her since birth? No yet again, so did she plan out her friendship with "The Harry Potter" like she planed her homework and revising? Would she have stayed on the magical side of the Leaky Cauldron had harry died in the final battle? The answer was probably for the two, with Harry dead after the war and Ron already gone, she could have rolled on the wave of Harry's popularity, being remembered as his best friend, but with a Harry Potter alive and well, she had no chance of making herself look better than she was with harry there to refute her lies. So she had never been his friend, of course, when they first met on the train, she already knew everything about Harry, at eleven years old, she had already decided to put Harry's notoriety to use to help in her social climbing, and what of their friendship with Ron, was that forced too? After all, they constantly bickered, was she forcing herself to play nice? It would seem so. Harry had plans for Hermione; a few well placed hints with journalists around should do the trick.

Harry decided that after his confrontation with Hermione, he needed to seriously change his dark ideas, where better to head off to than WWW on Diagon Alley, Fred and George would lift his spirits. They may even be able to help him out with his tasks, disgrace publicly Hermione and rid him of five determined snakes; maybe they'd like the twins! The shop front was closed; it was lunch time the two usually ate in the back room toying with their latest inventions. Being the silent partner of the affair Harry had permission to drop in whenever he pleased; the wards were open to him, so he slipped in and made his way to the back room where he could effectively hear the twins working on something. They'd apparently lost their latest prototype, which hadn't fully been tested, if it had somehow gotten into the wrong hands and used, well….. At least no one knew it was their work. Harry entered the back room to discover Fred and George looking over a large snake on their worktop. They explained that the snake was part of an experiment, but that the other members of the group had mysteriously disappeared the week before, they were still hoping for their return after all of the work they had put in. When Harry asked the name of the new product, he nearly died of embarrassment. The twins pulled out their mock publicity flyer for the product "WWW proudly presents Six Sexy Snakes"; and the twins were missing five snakes! Harry laughed hysterically, thinking of the stupid Muggle joke "Hey; is that a snake you've got in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" The twins looked on in awe as Harry emptied his pocket, setting the five sleeping snakes in front of them.

Harry was then introduced to the snakes Grip and Grope, Rattle and Roll then Minx and Max; Max being the large snake that Harry hadn't met before. After a long discussion it turned out that the six were sex toys that the twins were experimenting with, not real snakes at all, which explained why they could understand Parseltongue, but not be controlled by it, as they already had some pre set prerogatives. Of course the twins wanted to hear all about the first live testing, as they hadn't yet tried them out themselves, Harry had a hard time not blushing constantly while he explained briefly what the snakes had done, the twins sat and listened tightly crossing their legs to conceal their own levels of excitation. The "testing" by Harry and Sev showed that an obedience spell needed to be reinforced to get the snakes to back off if they weren't needed by their owners. The twins howled with laughter when Harry explained the state Sev was in, not wanting to sleep for fear of being molested by the five should he drop his vigilance. They were more than efficient at doing their job Harry explained, you just can't black out for an hour every time you reach orgasm; which of course got the twins howling again, and thinking that the really needed to test the six that very same afternoon, they'd shut up shop as soon as Harry was out of there! No amount of discussion however could explain how Harry managed to conjure five of the six in the first place, nor why he couldn't rid himself and Sev of the snakes, how after all could it be possible for simple sex toys be sentient enough to know that Harry being a business partner to the twins was also their co owner, the twins would need to find a charm to transfer ownership to the buyers if ever the snakes were put on the market, otherwise they and Harry would have hundreds of Sexy Snakes turning up ready to pleasure them, recognizing only them as their "Masters".

Harry was now in a light enough mood to talk about his visit to Hermione, he outlined his plan for the witch, press exposure for what she was, no interviews of course, just a good deal of gossip; Rita Skeeter would have a field day. The three wizards headed off to the Leaky Cauldron to get the gossip going. Harry stormed into the pub feigning anger; explaining that he was sick of people trying to use his fame for their own profit, all eyes and ears in the place were discretely upon them, everyone loves a good piece of gossip after all. Harry bemoaned his false friendship with Hermione, his creepy stalker fans and the many sexual propositions from people wanting to bed the Boy Who Lived just to brag of their exploits at a later date, preferably in the press for five minutes of fame and a handful of Galleons. Thank Merlin he already had a life partner. And that would be all it would take to ruin Hermione's chances of ever working in the Magical World, getting the stalkers to back off and end the indecent propositions once and for all. Harry despised Rita and her kind, but for once, he was using their talents to get what he wanted, peace of mind. The next fourty eight hours should seal the deal.

Sev was more than pleased to see the back of the snakes, they'd had fun with them, but they were overzealous and he wasn't a hormone driven teenager anymore. Rita and her consorts effectively had a field day from the gossip picked up from the locals at the Leaky Cauldron. With Rita's headline **"Our Hero Sick of Leeches" **and Witches Weekly's** "So Who Has Stolen Our Hero's Heart?" **The end of term was going to be peaceful, the few who knew of his and Sev's relationship were the ones they trusted above all others not to leak the information to the press, it had not become public knowledge on the exact manner in which the two had defeated Voldemort, they knew now of the prophesy, that Harry had been destined from birth to kill or be killed by the mad man, but no further information was offered; so their relationship was safe from gossip and the sharp tongues of those who wouldn't accept their union. As soon as term was over, the couple was going to head off to Sev's holiday home to get away from it all, and no longer have to hide their feelings for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Self destruction**

Harry was called to Dumbledore's office the day before the end of term; Harry had a really bad feeling heading up the spiral staircase, surely with Voldemort gone he wouldn't be sent back to the Dursley's. What followed left Harry furious. Dumbledore was sending Harry back to his relatives, he wouldn't allow him to leave with Sev, as legally he was not yet an adult, as his Magical Guardian it was up to him to place Harry, and the Dursley's were still his legal guardians until he came of age on the 31 of July. Until that time he would stay with his family. This was ridiculous; many children went on holidays to their friends' homes, not going directly to their legal guardians, how many other kids had to wait till they were seventeen before they could set foot outside of their homes except for a once yearly trip to Diagon Alley to pick up school supplies and one trip to catch the train? None, yet Harry knew that he didn't have a hope in hell, but he tried none the less, what was stopping him from staying at school then, with Dumbledore; his Magical Guardian? He received the same reply he'd gotten each year he'd asked, a firm "NO" the wards were worked on over the summer months, leaving the Castle open to attack, and if any stray Death Eaters knew that Harry was there, he wouldn't be safe, no Privet Drive was for the best, the Blood Wards still protected him there.

12 Grimmauld place was also unavailable to him, although under the Fidelius charm, Harry could not stay without a guardian, and the Order was still using it as Headquarters rounding up the missing Death Eaters. Harry was refused even a small break with the Weasley's, times were hard financially now that Arthur was gone, the family was still mourning their losses and learning to cope with Percy's handicap, having to take in Harry would put too much strain on the family. So every option that had once been open to Harry was firmly closed By Dumbledore, Harry wondered if he should laugh or cry, the Hero of the Magical World would once again be going home to get beaten and starved by the Muggles with no Magical way to defend himself. As per usual no one would be sent to keep an eye on him, after all; he was in security was he not?

Sev's letters were the only thing that kept Harry going, he'd be here tomorrow now to rescue Harry on his seventeenth birthday, at the stroke of midnight he'd come to get his lover. Harry could truly say that the Fates had not been kind to him, the only good thing in his life was his Sev, but even that was about to change. An unknown owl slipped in between the bars at the open window of his "room"; a missive attached to its leg. Harry unrolled the letter and scanned directly to the bottom to see who had written to him, it was signed "your loving mother; Lily Evans Potter". Harry dropped the missive running to his bucket in the far corner of his room to be violently sick, the letter was dated from yesterday, she was alive all this time while he suffered the martyr at the hands of her family? Did Dumbledore know?

Harry was retching bile, had it been four or five days already since he'd been allowed to eat one mouldy slice of bread? Never mind, he had nothing to sick up so the retching was extremely painful. Tears were streaming down his now hollowed cheeks. Once he managed to calm himself, he went back to the letter, reading it carefully, slowly filling with horror as more and more details ripped apart his soul.

_My dear son Harry,_

_Firstly let me tell you that yes, James and I are both alive, you have two younger brothers, Samuel who is now fourteen and Ethan who is ten._

_I know that this must be extremely difficult for you to accept, I couldn't just turn up on your doorstep and expect you to welcome me with open arms after all this time, but I love you so very much my Harry, your absence in my life has left a hole in my heart that only you could fill._

_I need you to understand why we decided to leave you, but first know that I was not given a choice in this matter, the decision was made by James and Dumbledore, both of whom I hate for what they have done to our family. There is no love lost between myself and James, I'm going to get a divorce as quickly as possible to get him out of my life for good, by choice you would have been my only beloved child and we would always have been together._

_For you to understand, I need to do a lot of explaining, I know that you knew of the prophesy with Voldemort for a year before you fulfilled it, but I am sure that the Dumbledore that I know, would never have told you the second prophesy._

**The lines of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw extinguished forever**

**Those who fought for the Order**

**No time to savour their victory**

**Death will take the green eyed child**

**The last chance for the Founders descendants**

**The parents happily reunited only in their death**

**If the Fates so decide; the parents will return in times of peace**

_Dumbledore tried to cheat this prophesy, he needed you alive to fulfil the first prophesy, James and I having fought for the Order, couldn't savour your victory because we were "happily reunited in our fake deaths" only to return to you in times of peace, Dumbledore and James thought the plan brilliant, you wouldn't die as you were still protected by my blood in Petunia._

_James was more than happy to abandon you to my detestable Muggle family, one of the reasons I hate him so, he'd convinced himself that since you were destined to die by this prophesy, he'd rather not have you around to get attached to before losing you, how selfish is that? With us holding two of the Founders bloodlines he said we just needed to have more children, to ensure that the Potters lived on, he cared little if the Slytherin line died out, the Potters must remain. Yes you can surely tell, I'm bitter, James forced himself upon me to get his heirs, he broke me._

_I want my heart to be mended, having you in my arms again will be our first step together to recovery, the second and final step will be for us to reunite with the only man who truly loved me, the father you should have known from the start, Severus Snape. He is a very good man as I'm sure you already know as he helped you fight against Voldemort, I can't wait for us to finally be together as the real family we were meant to be. I'll be coming to pick you up tomorrow, if I receive no owl from you before then, wait for me at midday._

_Your loving mother; Lily Evans Potter _

Harry laid down the letter, the features of his face gave away no emotions, it was completely blank, but inside Harry was in emotional turmoil. His mother was alive, she had always loved him, wanted him, his father; No; James; refused to love him, forcing other children on his mother to give him heirs, Dumbledore had done this, manoeuvred his family, destroyed his life from childhood, and now his mother destroyed his sanity, his wonderful Sev wasn't supposed to be his lover but his father, for months Harry and Sev had been in an incestuous relationship, Merlin, he was going to be sick again. All of Harry's insecurities came welling to the surface, yes Vernon was right, as was Petunia and anyone else who had put him down, he was sick, perverted, a freak, not worth the food he was given, why couldn't he just roll over and die, the world would be a finer place without a misfit like him sullying it's soil.

Harry found a parchment and carefully wrote out his thoughts, joining with them Lily's letter, destined for Dumbledore, he copied both, they were destined for the Prophet, he then dictated and then wrote another letter, this time destined for Gringotts; he sent them off with Hedwig, the Gringotts letter to be the first delivered . No one would see Harry Potter alive again, no one would miss him, even Sev wouldn't, he'd be disgusted with himself and with Harry of course, he'd probably return to hating Harry as he had before, but he'd recover, he'd fall back into the arms of his Lily, they'd be happier without him around to remind them that he'd committed incest with his father, Lily could never love him now, what was there left for him here? He'd lost everyone he'd ever really cared for, the Weasley's were still there but struggling, he loved Fred and George as brothers, but it wasn't enough, he had a few friends he could count on, Draco, Luna and Neville, but that's all they were, friends, nothing could pull Harry from this downward spiral his short life had taken. Harry would fulfil that prophesy to the full, Green eyes would die, and his parents would reunite in times of peace.

Harry knew that now that he had sent off his missives, he had to act quickly, before Dumbledore could meddle in his death as he had in his life. Harry cast a wandless silencing charm, then shattered his window, he'd be long dead before anyone thought to check on him, with a dagger shaped shard of glass, Harry sectioned the veins in his wrists, then he lay down on the bare floor and cut into his femoral artery to let his life force seep out from his emaciated body. At precisely 11:59pm on the 30 of July 1997 the last of Harry's life force left him, Harry Potter was no more, it wasn't Voldemort (flight of death) that had killed him, but life itself, how ironic, were Harry's last conscious thoughts. Harry Potter died a child, a short minute from adulthood, the prophesy had been fulfilled.

A horrendous alarm could be heard screaming throughout the Castle. Severus who was stocking potions for the new school year for Poppy rushed to Dumbledore's office. On his arrival, Albus was making a fire call to Poppy demanding her presence, no soon had she stepped through that she was followed by two adults thought dead by all and two boys. James and Lily Potter followed by their sons. The alarms still screaming all turned to Albus for an explanation; he quickly stopped the alarms, then explained that they announced the death of Harry. Lily collapsed to the floor whilst Severus became livid, what did the old fool mean, that he had alarms to announce Harry's death but not to keep an eye on his health, what was the point? Albus quite calmly stated that had Harry died before he could fulfil the prophesy, he would have taken James and Lily's next in line to fulfil it, sharing the same blood, it could have worked. James lost his cool, Albus was prepared to sacrifice more of his children to meet his needs, Lily was reduced to sobbing on the floor Samuel and Ethan were in shock, the big brother they so wanted to meet was gone. Severus could feel his heart growing colder by the minute; never again would he allow himself to love, if this pain was all he would receive in return. Albus was lost in thought, how could this happen now, both of the prophesies had played out, except for Harry's death that is until now.

Poppy, professional as ever kept her head and insisted that they leave together without the children to recuperate Harry's body, someone had to establish his death certificate. That was it, Severus cracked, he fell into a chair his soul crying out for the loss of his love; tears streamed down his face, Lily was surprised by such a show of emotion from him for her son, James ever the cynic demanded to know what right Snivellus had to mourn his son. Severus being in no state to answer; Albus replied that Harry and Severus had been a couple for nearly a year and that it was their unbridled love for the other that had defeated Voldemort. James went berserk, that filthy, slimy, greasy Death Eater had dared to touch his son, and before anyone could stop him he landed a well aimed Avada Kedavra. Severus' body slumped into his chair, all life had left him.

Lily was close to a catatonic state at this point, all of hers plans had fallen by the wayside, the son she wanted back was dead, her husband had just killed in front of their children the one man that she was sure would love her forever, but he didn't love her anymore, he had loved her dead son.

James was quickly disarmed as he too was going into shock, what had he done?

Albus made a fire call to Shacklebot, demanding that he step through immediately to guard over the Potters whilst he and Poppy left to bring Harry home to rest with his lover under his favourite tree down by the lakeside. Harry's Muggle family slept on as Albus and Poppy reached Harry's bolted door. The two rushed into what should have resembled a teenager's bedroom, only to find what could have been a cell in Azkaban; bare floors and walls, bars at the broken window letting in the fresh night air, a dirty mattress in one corner of the room with no pillow sheets or blanket and a filthy bucket in the corner farthest from the bed. Nowhere to be seen were Harry's belongings, no trunk, no clothes, no books, just a few scrolls of parchment a bottle of ink and a quill. And there in the middle of the floor lay Harry, his emaciated face covered in dried tear tracks, his hair as the rest of his body was covered in congealed blood that had left his body through the deep cuts in his wrists and his thigh; in his hands, he held onto his glass dagger.

Poppy set to work to establish the death certificate, suicide of course, but she could only be thorough. Harry's body was covered in contusions, cuts and burns, he had been suffering from starvation before he took his life, Poppy was outraged, was this how Albus left poor Harry each summer when he all but begged to stay anywhere else but here? Poppy had to set her mind at ease; she could never live with herself if ever she thought that the poor boy had been violated by his family on top of all the rest. As her wand lowered over his abdomen, a soft flickering blue glow indicated a failing pregnancy, before she could verify Harry's body for rape, the soft light flickered out. Poppy sadly continued on, Harry hadn't been raped, thank Merlin, but he had been terrible mistreated by his family. They would pay, even if she had to see to it herself. Poppy established that Harry had died from blood loss at 11:59 pm on the 30th of July 1997; he had never made it to adulthood.

Poppy decided to scan the foetus, a boy, Harry had been carrying a boy. She next scanned for the parentage; the baby was Harry's and Severus'.

Albus then knew that he'd totally misread the second prophesy, Harry had been carrying the descendant of the four Founders, now lost. Those having fought with the Order were Harry and Severus, not James and Lily as he had understood at the time, death taking the green eyed child, was of course Harry, but not as a baby, just one minute shy of adulthood and carrying the descendant of the four. If he was to continue to believe this prophesy the three, were finally happily reunited in their death. That was one line he never could quite understand, he had thought that perhaps James and Lily wouldn't survive Voldemort and Harry would finally be happy with them when he died. Then when peace on earth was assured they would rise again. But then that meant that Harry, Severus and their son could come back, but when?

Merlin he had completely misread the prophesy, Harry had lived with abusive relatives for years instead of being happy with the family that he dad hidden from him.

Albus still needed answers, what had these atrocious Muggles done to Harry? Why oh why did Harry take his own life when he had so much to live for now, his one love, a future child and his true family reunited, what had seemed so desperate to Harry that he couldn't go on? Why would he have left Severus behind? Albus was convinced that they were soul mates, never to be separated even in death.

Poppy and Albus brought Harry back to Hogwarts, Harry and Severus were laid out together in the infirmary by two very distraught House Elves, Dobby and Winky insisted upon laying out their friend Harry and his companion, no one dared to refuse them.

Poppy having signed the death certificates for the two National Heroes, had hastily sent them off to the Births and Deaths Registration Department at the Ministry of Magic. It may have been the early hours of the morning, but this office always had ongoing business. The office clerk who picked them up wailed in distress; bringing two other co workers to her side. Harry Potter had committed suicide one minute before midnight at his home in Surrey; he'd been carrying the unborn child of Severus Snape; who had been murdered a mere six minutes later at Hogwarts.

Albus made his way back up to his office where Shacklebot awaited orders. He demanded that James be put under house arrest in the castle until after the funeral; Lily Samuel and Ethan would stay as well. Finally Albus had the last piece of the puzzle when Hedwig flew into his office the next morning carrying a scroll from Harry. After reading the two missives by himself he broke down crying silently, had he wanted to win the war so badly that any means were to be used to win? Yes he had, what sort of person was he to have destroyed Harry and his family so completely?

Albus called James Lily and the children back to his office, he would read them the missives, although the children wouldn't hear the contents, this was going to be hard enough without the children being shocked any further.

Lily was gripping the morning edition of the Prophet, the headlines spoke for themselves.

_"**Suicide in Surrey – Harry Potter and his unborn child dead"**_

_"**Murder at Hogwarts – Severus Snape dead"**_

_"**Lily and James Potter alive"**_

_"**James potter under house arrest at Hogwarts for murder"**_

Cover to cover the special edition was full of Magical photos of Harry and Severus, one small photo of Lily and James during their Hogwarts years appeared under the headline that they were in fact alive. The only article newsworthy was the publication of the two death certificates and the footnote asking readers to stay tuned to read fuller details as they appeared. Other articles were pure speculation on the how and why this had happened.

Albus set to reading Harry's letter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Their aching hearts**

_Mr. the Director,_

_I find that I can no longer name you; that would be showing you far more respect than you now have in my eyes. I had thought that now that good old Voldipants was dead, and I still alive, something that I'd never really held too much hope for, but here I am although not for much longer, I had hoped to finally gain some peace in my life. You left me to a life in hell with my aunt, a scornful woman without Magic, jealous and vindictive. Her hatred of me was and is without limits, the child that she thought the cause of the death of her beloved sister Lily. My uncle and cousin were worse than her, my presence alone was enough to upset my aunt, so I had to be punished for ever being born, even more so for having Magic; just like Lily, so they tried as they might to beat and starve it out of me. For my first eleven years, I wasn't fit to have a bedroom, although there were two spare rooms, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs, I had a mattress and the baby blanket I arrived with. I spent my days locked in that dark place, only leaving to use the toilet twice a day, if I needed to go more often, I soiled myself, for which I was then punished for being a dirty little freak. _

_When I was five I was already assuming all of the housework and the cooking, that's right, and if I dared to burn anything my hands would be forced to the burners by my aunt then I'd be thrown back into the cupboard while they left to eat out. Did you never wonder why I was so much smaller than the other kids? I had to cook three meals a day, but I was never to partake in them, the first time I sat at a table to eat was at the opening feast in my first year at Hogwarts. I was allowed one slice of dry stale bread each day and a glass of water, but under punishment I could go for days without, I couldn't count the days, I was either too young to know how, or I was totally in the dark so I couldn't always tell day from night, and of course there were the times when I lost conscience, from either hunger or pain._

_Did you know that at my first day at junior school I was sent to the corner as punishment because I refused to answer the teacher during roll call? I was so happy to get to school away from my family, why would I have gotten in trouble the first day then you may ask; it's quite simple and a horrendous truth to admit, at six years old I didn't even know my own name, I was waiting for the teacher to call "Freak" or "Boy", so when she called Harry Potter why would I answer? I couldn't answer when my birthday was either, they never told me. The teacher thought me slow, I couldn't say any different, I knew nothing, and should I do better in school than my cousin I was of course punished heavily, having to stay at home from school for days on end locked up in the dark to hide the bruising from prying eyes; my aunt would write a sick note, no one ever came to check. I wasn't allowed friends, how could I invite them over to play in my room? My cousin beat up any kids that came near me, they soon learned. My very first present ever was my beautiful Hedwig that Hagrid offered me. At Christmas I was simply made to cook for them, then shut away with my piece of stale bread. Where were you then? It seems that you only wanted me for your war, but not as Harry an abused child who needed help._

_Who sends out the Hogwarts letters, is it you, did you mess that up too, or are there others among the staff who just don't care to see what's in front of them, or is it that they do care but won't go against you, I do wonder, I guess I'll never find out now will I? You had to send hundreds of letters to Privet Drive, did you not? Each letter that arrived was addressed to Harry Potter - The Cupboard Under The Stairs – 4 Privet Drive, and no one knew? Each letter was burned before me, who'd want to write to a freak like me, right? Dursley decided that we had to go on the run, people were talking, there were owls, hundreds of them in our street in broad daylight each one waiting for my reply that would never come. Did you think the Muggles wouldn't notice? We found refuge on an island in the middle of nowhere, one bed for them, the sofa for my cousin and the floor for me. I waited in my eleventh birthday that night, then just after midnight Hagrid broke down the door to take me away. He was shocked as he had a lot of explaining to do, no one ever told me I was a wizard, just a freak, no one ever told me my parents names, I just knew that they were a pair of good for nothing drunks who killed themselves in an accident after one too many drinks on a night out, which also explained my scar, I was the only survivor of the accident, I looked like my drunken father, so was hated._

_Did you tell Hagrid to lie to me so I'd be a good little soldier, how come he told me before I knew any witches or wizards that they turn evil if housed in Slytherin, just like my parents murderer, that nothing good could ever come out of that house. Lies of course, but I knew no better then; I was a gullible kid ready to believe anything I was told, after all, I'd just found out that Magic was real, why would Hagrid lie about the rest? That being said, at the time you knew that Pettigrew had betrayed my parents' location, he wasn't in Slytherin, and as for Severus Snape, he'd already been your spy for years at the time, he was anything but evil yet as Slytherin as they come. Then again as I know that you looked out for him just as you did for me, I can understand why he's bitter, why didn't you expel Sirius for attempted murder in their fifth year? Oh of course, you wanted to keep Black on the light side, and didn't want Remus in trouble with the Ministry, Potter too was in on the plan, but felt guilty at the last minute and saved the day. How could you do that? One of your students was deliberately sent by two others down to the Shrieking Shack where he ran into the forth student Remus Lupin in his werewolf form; Severus would have died had Potter not panicked at the last minute. I've seen that memory in your office where you gave him points for doing the right thing, took a few from Sirius and had the nerve to take the most points from Severus, the attempted murder victim, set up by the Marauders because he was out after curfew. Did he ever tell you that's why he went to Voldipants?_

_At home during the holidays he was treated little better than me by his drunken father, he like me came to school to escape that life, and when his life was put in danger you congratulated the guilty party and he the victim was punished. Did you know that after that night the Marauders were_ _ten times_ _worse with Severus, they were on a high, knowing you would do nothing to step in and stop them. Severus is a very proud man, so I'm sure he never told you, but you are the eyes and ears in this school, you should have done something. The day that he called my mother a Mudblood was the worst day of his life; he and Lily had been best friends since long before Hogwarts, having Potter hoist him upside-down in the air revealing his old and grey worn underwear for all to see, especially Lily, hurt his pride, he lashed out, regretting immediately his harsh words, but Lily was hanging out with the Marauders by then, she refused his attempts to apologize, he had no one left to defend him and those Bastards knew it, from what my mother wrote, I would even guess that Potter never loved Lily, he simply took her from Severus out of spite. _

_Did you know that Slytherins look out for their own, they have to, because they know damned well that no one else will, don't you think that's sad? Lucius Malfoy took Severus under his wing, taking him to meet the great Lord Voldemort not yet the mad man we all came to fear, he actually had some very good ideas for the Magical World, but never got to implement them, his search for power perverted him too soon. Voldemort promised Severus the finances he needed to finish Hogwarts and to gain his Potions Masters. (His father having drank away their fortune). His offer extended to ridding him of his abusive father, an extremely poor beaten and downtrodden Severus accepted. _

_Voldemort followed through; he financed his time left at Hogwarts then his Masters in Potions and made damned sure he never had to return to his father_ again_. Once again you can see one Slytherin helping another in times of need. Did you tell many people that Voldemort aka Tom Riddle was a poor little orphan boy stuck in a Muggle Orphanage where he too was badly abused, physically, mentally and sexually; why is it again that he hated Muggles? He was used and abused by them; no one from the Magical World came to his aid. Do you know of the shame one feels at not being able to defend oneself against Muggles? Using your wand in the Muggle world leaves your risking expulsion from Hogwarts and your wand being snapped at the least, and at the worst facing a trial in front of the Wizengamot as I did for the use of underage Magic when I was fourteen defending my cousin and myself from Dementors. So you, the victim hide your shame, you tell no one; even more so if you're supposed to save the world like me; how could you be so weak to let mere Muggles get the better of you and hope to win against a mad Wizard? So Voldemort; just as I and Severus before me begged you not to return to the Muggle world for holidays, you always refused even then, didn't you? It seems to me that you are blind to abuse when it suits your higher goals._

_Getting back to me, yes I hadn't finished, I found my first ever friend on the train to Hogwarts, he was just as bias as Hagrid, Ron being the child of Order members, was he asked to sway me too? He was a bigot an ass, he had a terrible temper and wasn't always loyal, but Merlin I miss him. He was far more than a friend to me, he was my brother. Getting back to the Hogwarts Houses, do you remember that the Sorting Hat took it's time with me, longer than any other student? I had to argue with it to not be put in Slytherin, yes that's where I was headed, but after Hagrid's and Ron's warnings, I didn't want to turn evil, I'd only just discovered Magic, but I knew that I wanted to do good with anything that I might learn, the Hat was most insistent, I just kept on begging "not in Slytherin, not in Slytherin" It got you what you wanted didn't it old man? Your Golden Boy couldn't possibly be Slytherin, so much better if he was a brave Gryffindor._

_Each year at Hogwarts I had to fight for my life or for that of another, were you testing me then? I can't imagine otherwise how everything that could go wrong always ended up in my lap. Fighting and knocking out a Mountain Troll with Ron's help, having to kill a teacher and for the second time Voldemort, just in my first year, I was eleven for Merlin's sake._

_Fighting and killing a sixty foot long Basilisk and killing Voldemort for the third time plus saving my dearly departed friend Ginny, in my second year, I was twelve, where were the responsible adults?_

_Third year I came face to face with Dementors on the train, thank Merlin Remus was there to give me chocolate. But later in the year I came face to face with Moony without his potion, who saved me? Not you, it was Severus, the same evening I had to face two hundred Dementors and fight them alone, then rescue Sirius from the Dementors Kiss Minister Fudge wanted inflicted upon him, you did nothing but give me a Time Turner to help me gain time. You didn't want to dirty your hands I suppose. I'll remind you all the same that I was thirteen._

_Forth year got me enrolled into the Tri Wizard Tournament, reserved for adult students only; you did nothing to pull me from that danger. I faced a Hungarian Horntail alone, I had to find and save Ron from the depths of the Black Lake fighting Grindylows and Merpeople and I faced the giant labyrinth. Cedric Diggory was a great young man, we both arrived at the Trophy at the same time, we fought over who should take it, Cedric said that it should be me, being so much younger than him, I had earned it. My opinion was that it mattered little; if we took the trophy together we still assured a Hogwarts victory. Cedric and I grabbed the cup together; not knowing that Voldemort's minions had transformed it into a portkey ready to whisk us away. Cedric died seconds later right before my eyes, as Pettigrew killed him for being "the spare". I witnessed the rebirth of Voldemort; I even participated as he needed my blood to compete the ceremony. I then had to duel the mad man before being able to escape back to Hogwarts. Another thing I'll never know how did I pull James' and mum's shadows from his wand if they're not dead? I do hope you didn't plant me a false memory of that night to fit yet again your plans. Oh yes, nearly forgot; I was fourteen._

_In fifth year, you constantly ignored me as I was sharing visions with Voldemort, they helped you out fine though, I saved Arthur Weasley from certain death with a vision that I had. You forced Severus and I to work together to help with controlling the visions, it was a nightmare, at least to begin with, we eventually became friends, then more as you know, you let a school teacher torture students, not just me, although I did seem to be her favourite target, she used Veritaserum on kids! Dolores Umbridge belongs in Azkaban. Then of course I led my friends to the Battle at the Ministry, and why was that? To save my Godfather and collect the copy of the first prophesy; the contents of which you already knew, but you couldn't let Voldemort hear it now could you? Sirius died that night, you showed up too late, the battle in the veil room was already over, five kids battled against Death Eaters until the Order came to give a hand. _

_Did you know that Sirius had promised to adopt me, he was a bastard in his school years, something he openly admitted and truly regretted. Years in Azkaban had changed him, how could you let him rot in there for twelve years knowing he had done no wrong? He was my surrogate father, he really cared for me, he knew how bad things were here for me in the summer, you had to clear his name for him to take me in, but that didn't fit your plans did it? Otherwise you could have cleared his name years before. I was fifteen when I watched my surrogate father die and my hopes of having a loving family died with him._

_Sixth year, this year I'm only sixteen, still a child; which you do like to remind me of when it suits you, like sending me here for example; yet I'm old enough and have been for years to fight battles that aren't mine, battles meant for fully trained adults, where even trained Aurors die, yet you still send me in. At Christmas I lost my best friend Ron, his sister Ginny and their father; a good man, a year nearly to the day that I saved his life from Naguini's bite. I can't say that I've had the time to really mourn them, the final battle was only months later. And there I lost the last connection to my past, Remus died taking down Greyback, I cannot mourn my dear friend, as I cannot accept that he is no longer here for me, you know of course that he applied yearly to adopt me, to take me away from the Dursley's each and every time he was refused because of his Lycanthropy, your archaic laws need serious reviewing. How could I be safer with child abusers than with a werewolf taking the Wolfsbane potion?_

_I have only three close friends who'll mourn me, just Harry; their friend, not the Golden Boy, not the Saviour and certainly not the Boy Who Lived Yet Again To Kill He Who Must Not Be Named, tell them I'm sorry, Neville Longbottom, so much more to him than people see; Luna Lovegood, a brilliant Seer, if she saw this coming I'm glad she never warned me, I may have topped myself before the final battle then where would you all be? Then her future husband who has been both an enemy and a great friend to me Draco Malfoy, I'll miss the smarmy git were I'm going._

_My family in my heart the Weasley's, I don't want them to mourn me, simply be thankful that this torturous life has finally released me._

_Voldemort took everything he could from me, my surviving him cost me Hermione, last remaining member of the Golden Trio, oh how I hated that name; apparently I needed to be dead for her bask in the glory of being the fallen hero's best friend, she had the gall to tell so from her bed in St Mungos._

_The only thing he didn't manage to take was my lover, Severus, during the final battle I fought for him, I fought for me, I fought for us, that we may finally find happiness in this word that had so cruelly treated us both. But even his love for me has been so cruelly taken away, in fact I never had it in the first place, I was just his surrogate Lily. Oh how it hurts to think that while we were together he was thinking of her, does he know that she's alive? If so, are they finally happy together without me in the way, their dirty little freak? Did Lily tell you that James is not my father, but that it's Severus? That's what she told me in her letter that I've joined here. I've been committing incest for a year with my father, on reading Lily's letter I've been sick, I've been crying, how could we mistake father and son sentiments for something so much stronger, he was my life, my everything. For me it was love, for him it must have been lust, he only ever loved Lily. So I have a dad who's not really my dad, I never knew him anyway, he left me behind on your orders old man, I have my real dad who was my lover, I have a mother who's just ripped my heart out, and I have two brothers that I'll never meet, leave them alone old man, you've done enough damage to this family already._

_I love Severus with my heart and my soul; I can't stop these feelings even though I know it's so wrong, it's sick, it's love in its most perverted form. I can't live with myself, let alone among others knowing what I have done, I feel so dirty, tainted. Yesterday I was happy knowing that I would see my Sev today, now I'm just broken. Sev told me once that he'd always love Lily as the sister he never had, but he lied to me if he's my father as Lily claims, maybe he thought with Lily being dead I'd never know. I'm rambling, I know, it's the pain my last beating and the ongoing starvation, I can't think too straight anymore. _

_I hope you are happy with yourself old man, you got what you planned all along from me, I got rid of Voldemort when you couldn't, my victory assures your peace. I'm glad that I won't be there when Severus finds out he's my father, I couldn't bear to see his disgust in me and in himself, will this kill him too when Voldemort couldn't ? You who had told us so many times that we were like the children you never had, I'm happy you didn't have children to inflict this kind of fatherly love on, it's deadly._

_Death is just the next great adventure, isn't that what you always say? My adventure ends here with my life, my soul is black from the murders I've committed for your peace, I've committed incest, that won't open heaven's gates for me either, I've lived a life in hell, that's where I'll be in death, I'll meet you there later old man._

_Harry James Snape_

The silence in the office was deafening, Harry had poured out his heart and soul, he had shown them what they had done to him, and it wasn't easy for the three adults to accept their parts of responsibility for Harry's life and death. An extremely lonely child who had had far too many worries thrust upon him by adults who should have been there protecting him.

Lily took the hardest blow, she heard the preschool years related, she heard of Harry's time at Hogwarts, she heard of Severus' pain; but it all blew away to nothing when he mentioned the letter she had written in the hopes of finally having a loving family with Harry and Severus at her side, single handedly she had destroyed her son, and his death led to Severus'. Lily was trying to understand how her letter could have pushed her son over the edge, she needed to understand.

If James had had a hard time accepting his son's treatment at the hands of Lily's Muggle family, his son's rendition of his school years was mind boggling. When Harry spoke of Severus' home life, how miserable it had been, finding no escape from the torture even in school, then hearing that the Marauders' actions, combined with Lily's and Albus' had pushed him over the edge and into darkness, he had been physically sick, worse still, in a fit of rage he had killed the man the previous night. Merlin, he had so much to repent for in his life. Then Harry spoke again of his life, and how it had finally been destroyed, not by Voldemort but by his wife. He started violently shaking; his anger coming off of him in waves, Albus had to stun him before he let off another Avada Kedavra.

All the while Samuel and Ethan sat quietly in a corner playing chess and sucking away on lemon drops, oblivious to the drama unfolding around them.

Fawkes came to sing to James, calming him enough to continue with the reading of Lily's letter, to try to understand how everything went so wrong.

Lily was now hysterical; she hadn't implied that Severus was Harry's father, but the father she would have chosen for him, why had he misunderstood, why didn't he wait for more information to understand? James just lost his temper again, telling his wife that while he may have killed Severus, she had killed her son, taking from him the only thing he had left to live for whether it was intentional or not. Albus stopped the couple's arguing before it got out of hand, they had to understand that Harry lived day by day waiting for the next person that he loved to be ripped away from him, he thought he'd lost his parents when he was young, he found his Godfather who did indeed love him in return, they got on so well together, but yes, Sirius was a criminal on the run so they rarely met up. He knew that Harry hadn't mourned Ron, Ginny and Arthur, he hadn't had the time, the war effort was more important than lying around feeling sorry for himself, and he'd find the time later. They were a part of his surrogate family, although he missed Ron dearly, he had to stop Voldemort before he killed any more members of his family. Then Remus died, Albus had had his suspicions that Harry wasn't handling his loss, after the final battle he never once asked after him, he didn't go to his funeral, it was as if he was off on some mission for the Order and that one day soon he'd return. Harry had already lost more people than he could cope with, for his mental stability; he pretended that Remus was still around, just elsewhere. Being already at this point, it was easy to understand how the thought of losing his one love to his mother had pushed him over the edge, he'd gone to the point of no return.


	6. Chapter 6

**A double funeral**

Harry had wanted everyone in the Magical World to know exactly what their freedom from Voldemort's reign of terror had cost him, and those close to him. What Dumbledore's tinkering with the lives of others, or standing aside when he should have taken action had done to their world. It was the next morning at breakfast in the great hall that the Prophet was delivered along with many Howlers either for Dumbledore, James or Lily. Harry's and Lily's letters had been published. Not one reporter added a commentary, the letters spoke for themselves, besides, today at midday the funeral was to be held within the castle grounds, no one would sully the Heroes' memories with gossip filled pages. The headlines were enough.

_"**Letters from the dead – Harry and Lily tell all"**_

_"**Who will pay?"**_

_"**Midday at Hogwarts to bid the Heroes farewell"**_

Harry and Sev would have hated all the commotion, they were very private people, they'd have wanted a quiet ceremony with only a select few guests, as it was; thousands of witches, wizards and beasts from every race came to pay homage to the couple. After the morning's press, no one would have accepted Albus officiating over the ceremony, Minerva was chosen, having known the deceased well. She firstly set the record straight, James Potter was Harry's father, the two lovers wouldn't go to hell for their relationship, she was sure that they'd come back to the Magical World, Harry and Severus had fulfilled one prophesy already, their return would fulfil the second prophesy which was already ninety percent fulfilled. Instead of speaking of each of their school adventures, she spoke of their brilliant academic minds, their unending love for the other and their love for their friends that they were leaving behind. The King of the Merpeople gently sang a song of woe before sinking back into the waters. Fawkes sang of beauty, of life and of love lifting the hearts of many present.

The couple had been laid out it white togas covered with golden leafs, all of those present at the ceremony could see them as they passed in front of their unique coffin, carved out of a block of crystal. Every last man woman or beast joined the procession awaiting their turn to pay their last respects before the coffin was magically lowered onto an onyx pedestal in front of Harry and Sev's favourite reading spot, under the boughs of the weeping willow just off of the shore of the Black Lake. When only their family and closest friends remained a tomb appeared floating gently down to encase the crystal coffin. It was of the finest Goblin craftsmanship beautifully sculptured gold, depicting all of the Magical races inlaid with many precious gems.

On the top of the tomb Harry and Severus were sculpted hands joint in the same gesture that signed the end of Voldemort's reign. Above their heads could be read "Harry James Potter 31 July 1980 – 30 July 1997 and Severus Tobias Snape 9 January 1960 – 31 July 1997". At their feet by way of an epitaph could be read, "Here lay Harry James Potter, Severus Tobias Snape and their unborn child. Finding peace in death. Their lives and their deaths traced before them by Prophesy. May the Magical World become a better place that they should rise again fulfilling at last the final prophesy." The Goblins had wanted to contribute marking their respect for the deceased as they hadn't participated in the war. The ghosts of Hogwarts left the castle to bid the Heroes adieu, accompanied by the spirits of the four Founders, who simply smiled down onto the tomb before evaporating before their stunned audience. The headless hunt charged through the castle's opened doors, stopped to salute the dead in front of the tomb then charged across the Black Lake. The Goblin Griphook stood before family and friends inviting them back to Gringotts for the will reading. Both Harry and Severus had made out their wills before the final battle, not knowing if they would survive the show down. Harry had made last minute alterations to his will, as Hermione was no longer included.

Seated in Griphook's office were Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Sybil Trelawney, Rubeus Hagrid, Poppy Pomfrey, James, Lily, Samuel and Ethan Potter. Kingsley Shacklebot stood guard at the back of the room.

Before the reading could begin, Luna's and Sybil's eyes glazed over, in unison the two chanted in ethereal voices:

**_None known to them alive _**

**_The archenemy's name revered_**

**_Renovating Wood in their home_**

**_The Founders heirs return_**

**_Fifteen will they number_**

**_A new beginning_**

**_The protectors are born_**

When the chant ended, Sybil knew that she'd done it again, funny how the only prophesies that she ever made were those concerning Harry. Many of the others in the room were astounded and saddened; it was Fred and George who voiced the thoughts of many when they laughed out "Not Again". Luna just sat there quietly with a knowing smile on her face. She had seen this future promised as the words of the Prophesy left her. She was saddened however by what she knew was to follow. Lily broke down, her son was lost to her forever, yes he'd come back, but she would no longer be there to welcome him into her arms. Accidental Magic washed through her, a fierce orange glow encompassed James and her sons before entering their bodies, then she fell into a dead faint where she sat. She was quickly revived by an ever on alert Poppy, but all light had left her eyes, Lily had retreated into her mind. Poppy then scanned the victims of her Magic, the three Potter males would see the end of the family line, never to parent a future generation, the Charm used was unknown to both Poppy and Filius, its reversal impossible.

This day had already seen Harry's thoughts on his life published what would he have to say to those seated before Griphook, after Lily's outburst, everyone was on tenterhooks. It was in fact Severus' will that was opened first. His voice rang out from beyond the grave:

"_My father Lord Snape left nothing of our heritage except for his name, he squandered it away, along with the Prince fortune, my mother's riches; however, I having patented several of my potion creations do not leave this mortal coil without fortune._

_As I have your attention, I'll leave you some words of wisdom, use them well._

_Harry, my love, please live on for me, I'm sure we will meet again, don't let my passing destroy you, live for those who still care deeply for you, until we meet again, I'll love you always_

_Draco, my Godson, You father and forefathers had sullied the Malfoy name, you have already done much to redeem it, don't give up now, I'm sorry to have left you alone with no more family, but you will make a new life for yourself with Luna, live it to the fullest, you deserve it._

_Albus, your meddling in others' lives must stop; you do not see, hear and know all. Your failures outweigh your successes, of this I am sure you already know. Your role as Headmaster is to protect those under your care, do it or step down. _

_To any others present, remember that life can be short, live it to the full, try to find that elusive love that makes all of the suffering so worthwhile._

_To Harry, I leave you all of my personal effects; you'll always have a piece of me with you._

_To Draco, I leave you my Gringotts key, any remaining properties and all of my potion supplies and books, except for any that Harry may choose to keep._

_Harry, you were the light in my previously darkened life, you made each and every day special just by being there at my side. Fawkes never confirmed if we were soul mates, but I've always been convinced that we were, so I'm sure that we'll be together again, until then my love."_

Griphook closed the will then explained that with Harry already being deceased, Draco inherited everything. It was time for Harry's will reading.

_Hi Luna! Having fun? Yes, yes I know full well that you've already seen today's outcome, so sit back and relax, don't let your visions change the wonderful person that you are, Fate cannot be changed, you see what will be, those paths cannot be altered. So don't ever try! I'm joking of course, because I already know that you are wise beyond your years, you would never attempt something so futile, what is fated to come to pass will. Had the old man not meddled, I'd have grown up with my mother, none the less, the outcome would not have differed, and I'd still be dead now, only the reasons for my death would have changed._

_Draco, Ferret Boy, the Extraordinary Flying Ferret, Smarmy Git, ok I'll stop, just making sure that you're listening! By listening and believing others conceptions of each other's house, we were for far too long enemies, but we managed to get over ourselves in the end. Even the Ferret and the Weasel made peace! Sorry Molly! You never tried to replace Ron, I thank you for that, though it wouldn't have worked had you tried, he was my brother, you along with Neville were my favourite cousins. See you around Drake._

_Neville, you are pure Gryffindor in spirit if not in blood, loyal to a fault, and a real lion on the battlefield, these are wonderful character traits, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise, namely your grandmother or other house members, they're not a very loyal bunch as you know. Bye Nev._

_Minerva, let's talk house loyalty shall we? When everyone found out that I spoke Parseltongue in second year, did the lions stay true to one of their own? NO. Only Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny spoke to me, by the others I was shunned and insulted. In forth year I got the same treatment for being in the Tri Wizard Tournament, it took a dragon trying to kill me for them to wake up. But by the beginning of fifth year, I'd become a liar, I'd killed Cedric to win the tournament, I was mad as a hatter, you name it, I heard it, and those asses still expected me to save them all. You need to do something about that, it's your responsibility as head of house, why you never did anything before I'll never know, too busy between classes, your deputy duties, head of house and the Order? Get a grip woman, the kids should come first, if you can't be what they need, step down as head of house, find someone like Severus whole put the fear f god in them if they don't stick together. The four heads of houses need to end the house rivalries, there is no one house better than another, they're just different._

_Poppy, not a lot to say except thanks for patching me back up so often, though I am curious to know how come with the number of times you'd scanned me you never once picked up my malnutrition or the physical abuse, which did leave traces. Thanks for what you could do, it kept me alive and well during school terms._

_Hagrid, the first Magical person I ever met, you opened my eyes to a strange yet wonderful world, you offered me my very first present, Hedwig, look after her for me please. My half giant friend, please remember the half, you are also a Wizard, now that everyone knows that you didn't open the Chamber of Secrets in your youth, do something about it, you paid a heavy price for Tom's doings. _

_Albus, well I think you already know everything that I had to say to you, so I won't waste my time repeating myself._

_Filius, thanks for finding and teaching Severus and myself that charm, you showed us that a pure soul, coupled with pure love could conquer all; I've yet to figure how my soul was still pure after my misdeeds, or how our love remained pure to finish off Voldemort, its Magic! _

_Miss Trelawney, what can I say, your shared predictions sure messed up my life, if you have any more prophetic gems to spill, don't tell Albus, better yet, tell no one, write yourself a journal, maybe one day in the future long after your death you'll get published, likened to Nostradamus! _

_James, you were a git in school, an ass to your wife, but as I really don't know you since you weren't around for me, I can't say if you have any redeeming qualities or not, my only advice to you is to do some serious soul searching._

_Samuel and Ethan my brothers, we never met, do we look alike? Stick together through thick and thin, that's what families are supposed to do._

_Mother, you were never there when I needed you, it may not have been by choice but the fact remains, you abandoned me, you could have said no and taken me away from Albus' schemes, you took the easy way out, then thought that you could just waltz back into my life to take you rightful place, I'd have eventually forgiven you, that's just the way I am, but I can't stay any longer to give you that chance, sorry._

_Fred and George, my big goofball brothers. Never one without the other! Hey, that rhymes, ha! Ha! How's the work going with SSS? Did you personally test the prototype? Yes; of course you did after all the details that I gave you, I'm sure you had fun! I won't embarrass you here by explaining further. I'm so glad that my money helped to set you up in business, the world needs more people like you, whatever Molly may think! Keep up the good work; you put a smile on so many faces. I'll miss you two so much; you brightened up many of my dreary days._

_Bill, Charlie and Percy, we weren't so close, but you are still my big brothers, miss you._

_Molly, don't mourn for me, I'm happier now wherever I may be, this cruel life has released my, my suffering is over. Know that you did your best for me_ _sending me food packages every summer so I wouldn't die of starvation, your hand knitted jumpers every year at Christmas insured that I got one new item of clothing each year instead of my fat cousins hand me downs, your cuddles were the first I remember, each and every one was treasured, love you mum._

_Severus, may I still call you Sev? As you can probably hear, I'm crying now, Merlin I can't do this, it hurts so much, I love you more than life itself, I couldn't hang around to watch you love another, I know that I shouldn't love you so, but this is far bigger than me, I can't help it, it may be wrong, but I'll love you forever, you are my everything. Love you my Sev, always._

Griphook closed the scroll, there was no more to hear, Harry hadn't been able to continue; the rest of his testament was written on a separate scroll that the Goblin read out.

_To my brothers Samuel and Ethan Potter, I leave you jointly the invisibility cape, it's been in the family from out of time, I also leave you the Marauders Map of Hogwarts with the promise that you'll let Filius Flitwick make a copy for the school, I'd like it posted in the Staff Room where it'll be available to all of the professors. Fred and George will explain to you how it works. I leave you 20 000 Galleons each, from the Potter vault I'm sure that James and Lily will provide for you as well. _

_To Hagrid, I leave you Hedwig and enough money to get yourself and new wand that works._

_To Filius, as you've just heard, you'll get to copy the Map, maybe even add extra functions for the Staff Room copy._

_To Draco, you are a Malfoy first, but also a Black, so I leave you all of the Black properties and their contents, you'll love the books! I leave you whatever the Blacks held at Gringotts except for the gold, I've other plans for that. You also get the Lordship._

_To Luna, I leave you a quarter of the Black gold, I'm sure you've already seen what you'll do with it, just remember, it's for you._

_To Neville, stop using your father's wand, go to Ollivanders to get your very own, you'll feel the difference, and so will your Magic, the same goes for you and Hagrid, Griphook will give you a bankers draught to pay from the Potter gold. I leave you also a quarter of the Black gold, you're a brilliant Botanist, set yourself up in business after school, or whatever, the money is yours._

_To Fred and George, I release my share of profits from WWW back to your accounts, ever thought of expanding? What about a shop in Hogsmead? Or expanding on your SSS prototype to have a specialized boutique? I leave you 20 000 Galleons each, from the Potter vault._

_To Bill, Charlie and Percy my big brothers I leave you 20 000 Galleons each from the Potter vault._

_To Molly Weasley I leave you half of the Black gold, I'd like you to use part of the money to fix the Burrow, I love your home as it is, but Percy won't be self sufficient with all those stairs. Adapt the Burrow that he might continue to live there if he so chooses. I do have one last favour to ask of you. There are so many Magical orphans out there, there are no Magical orphanages for the Muggle born orphans, once you've fixed the Burrow I'd like you to head the Foundation that I've asked Griphook to set up, it's already underway, I started working on this before the final battle. The Foundation will of course home the orphans and children taken from abusers, it will try to find adoptive families in the Magical World only, and will completely finance the children until the end of their education. No more orphans should live like Tom Riddle, left to rot in a Muggle Orphanage, no more abused children should live like Severus did, selling himself to the devil to pay for his education and escape his father, to this end I would like team work between the four heads of houses and Poppy to find abused Magical children, be they Muggle born, Half bloods or Purebloods, each abused child needs saving, no matter their origins._

_On that point, I'd like it to be ensured that no orphans of Death Eaters find themselves victims of abuse whether in orphanages, with the families taking them in or at school; they should not pay for their parents crimes. The Foundation will award scholarships to children in need as a solid education is every child's right. Lastly the Foundation will also partially fund a Muggleborn Security Department within the Ministry; whose sole purpose will be to follow Muggleborn children's upbringings. No more Magical children should be stuck with Muggles despising them for something they can't control, escaping only with the arrival of their Hogwarts letter, these children should be found and led to safety, their abusers facing trial in the Magical world. This department will also work with the Ministry's Control of Accidental Magic Department, the abuse often beginning when the child does something "Freaky." There is no hurry as of yet, the construction of the orphanage is already underway, when you're ready, go see Griphook to pick up a copy of the complete project, don't panic at the size of the task, you won't be alone, you were born to mother children, I could wish for no one better than you to do this. The Potter gold should easily fund the Foundation for at least the next forty years, if its only income is the Potter gold, that's why I'd like Percy the Prefect, sorry big brother, to participate in raising funds through Galas, school fetes, sponsoring etc. He'll think of something! Do this for me please Mum, love you lots._

_To James and Lily, I leave you with the knowledge of what you have done. You had no use of the Potter Vaults for nearly sixteen years, you won't get to empty them now, you are legally dead, I am legally your sole heir, the money is mine to do with as I please._

_To Severus I leave all Potter properties and the contents of the Potter vault, except the gold, plus any other holdings I may be unaware of at this time, Griphook surely knows more on the subject. I leave you all of my personal possessions except the cloak and map. I also leave you the Potter Lordship._

_I hope that someone is here from the ministry to witness my last request, you will uphold it, otherwise I'll be back to haunt you all. I absolutely refuse a Harry Potter Memorial Day in any shape or form or by any other name, would you celebrate my tortuous life? Hardly. My suicide maybe? No I think not. My victory over Voldemort? I should hope the hell not, I wasn't alone, and so many good people died or were wounded in the fight against him, that is no cause to celebrate. So just forget that idea, have fundraising dinners at the Ministry for the Foundation if you must, but let that be it. If I should be remembered at all, I'd like for it to be for my heart, my compassion for those who suffer in silence, for that the Foundation works perfectly._

Griphook had come to the end of the reading; all those receiving something from Harry were required to remain for the paperwork, the others were politely requested to leave the room.

Hagrid and Neville quickly left, their paperwork in order and the banker's draught in hand, Neville's money transferred to his account, they headed directly to Ollivanders to collect their new wands.

Samuel and Ethan signed their paperwork and each received their own vault key, Harry's belongings had magically found their way into his vault upon his death, so a Goblin went to retrieve the map and cloak for them before they left the bank. Filius left with them, already wanting a look at the blank parchment.

When Fred and George signed on the dotted line, Harry's WWW vault emptied into their joint account, then 20 000 Galleons went to each of their personal accounts.

Molly, Bill, Charlie and Percy signed their papers and each of their accounts were credited, Molly promising to be back soon for the Foundation.

That left Draco and Luna in the office with Griphook, who explained yet again that as Draco inherited all of Severus' belongings, he also inherited those left to him by Harry. He left the bank as a very wealthy Lord, Luna smiling on his arm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prisoners**

Upon leaving the reading, James Potter was immediately arrested for the murder of Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebot took him in, he'd be in a Ministry holding cell until his trial. Kingsley then took a group of six of his best men to 4 Privet Drive; it was early evening when they arrived. Thank Merlin they didn't teach Muggle geography at Hogwarts, Harry's address having been in the Prophet that same morning, they could have arrived to find a lynch mob or the family already dead, their assailants long gone. As it was, the Dursley's were sat comfortably in front of their television before Kingsley burst through the front door. His squad quickly had the three bound and then gagged when Vernon started screaming about Bloody Freaks in his house, telling them to take the boy then to get on out.

Kingsley managed to keep his cool, Merlin knows how. He explained how Harry had committed suicide in their very home less than forty eight hours beforehand, and that his body had been taken back to Hogwarts within the hour, and that a National Funeral had been held for him that afternoon. They cared little. Kingsley set one Auror to guard them, before leaving the room he asked them if they knew the saying, "the walls have ears", they nodded yes, he told them that it actually came from the Magical World's saying "the walls have eyes and ears", and that they had come to see what these walls had seen and heard. The three Muggles weren't looking quite so good anymore. Kingsley then visited each room in the house with the rest of his team. Special attention was paid to the kitchen, Harry's cell like bedroom and the cupboard under the stairs. One of the Aurors noticed the garden shed whilst looking out of Harry's broken window, so he went down to check there too. In each room the visited they took out their magical recorders, small boxes that acted similarly to a Pensive, it could be instructed to find certain things from within the walls. These particular boxes were keyed to finding proof of abuse.

The bathroom recorded Harry's two visits per day and his emaciated state when he was allowed entry to wash, from the recordings that was once a fortnight.

Harry's bedroom for the last five years had so much proof of abuse, beatings, beltings, whippings cuttings and starvation, the bars on the window, the locks on the outside of the door, the cat flap for passing the daily slice of bread and the glass of water, the filthy mattress on the floor and the repulsive bucket in the corner, all was recorded, one of the hardened Aurors was crying, he'd looked to the bare floor and saw the congealed puddle of Harry's blood, which made him think of the Bastards downstairs, they hadn't checked in on Harry in the forty eight hours since his death, had he not already been dead, in that amount of time he'd have had no food and no water either, if he hadn't committed suicide, he'd be dead by now at their hands anyway, these people were monsters.

The kitchen recorded harry being physically forced to cook standing on a stool to reach the cooker at a very young age, it recorded his aunt forcing his hands onto the heated burners in punishment for having hard boiled the eggs instead of leaving them runny so that Dudley could dip his soldiers. It recorded Harry stealing one of those hard boiled eggs from the dustbin and eating it, only to be caught and beaten for stealing their good food from them. It recorded Harry daily cooking their meals, yet never eating with them, standing aside awaiting complaints and thrashings, or the dishes to clean if all was well with the meal; it recorded Harry leaving each time with an empty stomach.

The living room only had happy family memories, Dudley's birthdays and the mountains of presents he received, every Christmas celebration and Dudley's mountains of presents, a happy family sat on the sofa watching films eating popcorn or pizza, the one thing missing from this picture was of course Harry, he was never present for these family moments, in this room a happy family of three lived, Harry didn't exist in this world, the walls, tables and cupboards were weighted down with Muggle photos, no glimpse of Harry to be found, not one single photo. All of this was recorded.

The cupboard under the stairs was the last stop inside the house. There were padlocks on the outside of the door which Kingsley quickly bypassed. The cupboard was tiny, he had a hard time believing that harry had used this space as his room until he was eleven; but the walls confirmed Harry's words. The recorder took in the little slip of paper on which a child had badly written Harry's room, it took in the tiny worn baby blanket in the corner opposite the door, it took in the small child with green eyes being thrown in the cupboard battered and bruised and left there with no light and no sustenance, it witnessed the poor child in desperate need of the toilet, begging the family he could hear on the other side of the door to be let out, it heard the answering "shut up freak you have another two hours to wait". It saw the poor child soil himself, whimpering in the dark, knowing he'd receive a beating for not holding on. It saw the child stripped naked by his aunt, made to clean up his own mess, then harshly belted by the uncle for being a filthy little waste of space; it witnessed the child pushed back into the corner knees up to his chest trying to get some warmth, all the while staying silent, if he made a noise he'd be punished again, the child was surely no older than six. Kingsley didn't wait to record until Harry was eleven, there was no need, there was so much evidence against the aunt and uncle, as of yet there was nothing on the son.

The Auror who'd gone to the shed called Kingsley out of the house, Harry had spent a lot of time since he'd started Hogwarts locked in the tin roofed shed on the hottest days of summer, again with nothing to eat or drink. Here they found the evidence on the son, he either came to the shed to beat Harry himself, or he called out to his father saying that Harry had done something freaky again, meaning that he'd used magic, this always got Harry a severe beating, the son gloated over Harry while he passed out from the pain. This treatment happened at regular intervals throughout the years, the beatings from the son getting worse as he grew older, even inviting friends over to as he put it "kick the shit out of the freak".

Kingsley entered the house again ready to take the three away, he hadn't stopped the recorder, it went into action in the hallway, seeing Harry returning from Hogwarts his trunk trailing behind him, it saw the uncle throwing the trunk into the cupboard under the stairs, with the promise that Harry's freaky shit would stay there till he went back to his school for degenerates; Harry pleading to at least have his summer homework, was threatened with the burning of all his possessions and the death of that bloody owl of his if he didn't shut up his whining. This scene was repeated for each of Harry's years at Hogwarts.

Kingsley and his group of six Aurors needed to leave, they had to get the Muggles out of there, but they were faced with a dilema. Not one of them wished to touch such human filth, so side long apparating them was out of the question. Portkeying them out was the same, they didn't know how to use the things, so they'd have to be held onto. Flooing was no better, they'd have to go by two's, one Muggle with one Auror to be sure of arriving at the right destination, and being squeezed into a tight space with these people was out of the question. Kingsley finally stunned the Muggles who were still bound and gagged, then sent his Aurors back to their office in the Ministry to await them. Under cover of the night, he floated them out of the house, down to the edge of the pavement where he called for the Knight Bus. The three were severely battered and bruised by the time they arrived at the Ministry, Kingsley asked Stan to take the long way round, they stopped off in Wales, then in Cornwall, they then went to Hogsmead, before going once again to Cornwall, Wales again then finally the Ministry in London, Kingsley felt a bit green himself, but Merlin, they were nicely battered up as the couldn't protect themselves from the falls still being bound, he'd have no problems from his boss for the mess they were in, he hadn't roughed them up.

The next morning the Wizengamot would be judging James Potter for murder and rape, then the Dursley's for abusing a Wizarding World's child. James was quickly convicted of involuntary manslaughter, he'd killed Severus with an Unforgivable in front of witnesses, but he hadn't planned on killing him, it had all happened so fast; he'd just found out that his eldest son had committed suicide, that his son had been a homosexual, that his old school nemesis had been his sons lover, and that his wife's letter to their son had been the cause of his suicide, for a split second he hadn't mastered himself, he committed an act that in normal circumstances he never would have. He couldn't be convicted for rape, as Lily was the only witness and now catatonic in St Mungos, the charges were dropped. James was sentenced to ten years in a minimum security cell at Azkaban; he wouldn't be visited by the Dementors.

The Wizengamot took Samuel and Ethan Potter into care, they were to go to a Magical Orphanage as their father was imprisoned and their mother was in the long term mental illness ward at St Mungos, the boys became wards of court.

The overwhelming evidence against the Dursley's had many crying in the courtroom as the sounds and images were projected onto a wall for all to see, witnessing Harry's torture at his family's hands had been too much for many witches and wizards in the public boxes, they left either crying or holding their hands clasped over their mouths desperately trying not to vomit. Vernon just sat there smiling smugly, muttering loudly enough for many to hear "good riddance to the fucking little freak" or "you're all a bunch of freaks, you can't do this to me, you gave us the brat, we could do as we pleased, and if you cared so damned much, how come you never once checked up on him, except for when he was already dead? He was a perversion of nature, like all of you, freaks, and abominations; go to hell the lot of you."

The Weasley's who had gone to the public trial couldn't stay; they knew enough, they didn't want to remember Harry that way. They were making their way towards an exit when they bumped into Samuel and Ethan who were being led away too Floo out of the Ministry, towards their new home; a state run orphanage. Molly couldn't let that happen to Harry's brothers, she held them back from leaving, and then took over, frog marching them up to the Adoption section of the Birth and Death Registration Department, her five sons desperately trying to keep up, Molly was on a mission nothing would get in her way. She entered the office like a whirlwind proclaiming that she wanted to become the boys' legal and Magical guardian in the absence of their parents, that she had the means to do it, that Harry would have wanted her to do it, they could go and check with Griphook if they didn't believe her. Everyone knew that what she said was true, Harry wouldn't have wanted his brothers in an orphanage, if only she would stop ranting! Molly was asked to fill out the relevant paperwork then to wait, she was lucky that the Wizengamot was in session today, she'd have the decision in no time.

Back in the courtroom things were drawing to a close, the abuse was still being projected, but no one wanted to see any more, they'd seen more than enough to give them nightmares for years and they hadn't seen the half of it. The projection was stopped, even if the evidence was not shown in court, it would stay on public record. A ten minute pause was called for before the verdict and sentencing. During the pause, a clerk came in with Molly's paperwork in hand. The chief prosecutor asked the Wizengamot for an audience, quickly handing over Molly's request, the interruption was allowed. The Chief Warlock called for order in the court, the silence was immediate, many thought the deliberations over already, they were of course, but this was for something lighter, they all needed a break after what they had witnessed.

Molly's request for Legal and Magical guardianship was read aloud in the courtroom. Molly waited on baited breath when the Chief Warlock asked for a "Yea" or a "Nay". The whole courtroom echoed the shouted "Yea".

The Chief Warlock had to tap his gavel a number of times before he once again had order. This time he made himself very clear, "Wizengamot what say you, Yea or Nay?"

A resounding "Yea" was again heard, this time only the Wizengamot had answered.

This brief interlude had lifted the spirits of many, Harry Potter's brothers wouldn't live in the orphanage as the Wizengamot had previously ordained, having no other choice at the time, they now had a home; their guardian was well known for having helped Harry when she could, her youngest son had been his best friend. They would be looked after.


	8. Chapter 8

**Petunia's woes**

When the red head left the court room and the Wizengamot hearing was resumed, Petunia asked to speak before her judgment could be announced. She explained how she had dearly loved her younger sister Lily, how she had been broken hearted when the Magical world stole Lily away from her, taking her to Hogwarts; how each year that her sister returned, she became more and more bitter, their parents spoiled her rotten during the holidays, trying to make up for not seeing her all year round, they only had eyes for their wonderful talented Lily. Yes she admitted it, she became extremely jealous of her sister Lily and James died, she broke, Magic had taken her sister, Magic had killed her sister, Magic was dangerous, but she was left to care for Lily's Magical child. Dumped on her doorstep by Dumbledore with a letter saying that he too was in Danger of death because of Magic; it was too much for Petunia, she couldn't love this child, Lily's child only to lose him too. She closed her heart to the child, he couldn't ever know about Magic, he'd be in danger but dangerous too. Within days he started showing his Magical abilities, they'd just have to get the Magic out of him then, it was for his own good. Petunia didn't hate the child, but she didn't love him either, Vernon however despised the child, their son followed in his idolized father's footsteps. Petunia really wanted to help the child in her attempts at ridding him of his Magic; Vernon enjoyed making the boy suffer. If they had gone on the run when the Hogwarts letters came to their home, it was for Petunia once again to protect the child from the Magical World and its dangers, if he didn't go, he wouldn't be at risk.

She saw how each summer he came back from school having nightmares from his numerous adventures, she Knew of the escaped convict Sirius Black his escape had been in the Muggle press, he'd been a friend of James'; what if he came after the child? After his fourth year, the nightmares were worse than ever, he often screamed during the night, crying for Cedric who'd died before his eyes, reliving the scene over and over, she was more determined than ever to rid Harry of his Magic, it only made him suffer. During the holidays after his fifth year he constantly cried for his Godfather who'd just died, Dumbledore had given her that piece of information, he wasn't a mad man after all; he had been innocent of the crimes he'd been imprisoned for. What good had Magic brought into Harry's life? It seemed only to bring him misery and danger. The last time he came home he cried at night for his friends Ron and Ginny, always managing to wake the household earning him more punishments, but he still had his Magic. When the Aurors came to her house, she hadn't seen Harry for two or three days, but she thought nothing of it, that often happened when Harry was punished, so was nothing to worry about, never would she have guessed that Harry was dead and already buried. Her world collapsed, after all that she had done to save him from his own and others' Magic, he had died committing suicide. And then that red head came to the courtroom asking to have custody of Harry's younger brothers, she wanted to understand.

The Chief Warlock, explained what was known of the situation, James and Lily Potter had gone into hiding and made a new life for themselves, having two more children, they left Harry with Petunia thinking that he would be safe there. The Potter family recently returned to the Magical world. Lily had written to Harry on the eve of his birthday. She wanted to take Harry with her to start a new life as a real family with another man, Severus Snape; the only man to have ever really loved her. Harry misunderstood a part of the letter and took his life. James on learning of his death killed Severus Snape, he was now in prison and Lily was in a long term ward in the Magical Hospital St Mungos, having gone catatonic when she realized that her words had killed her son and the man she wanted a new life with. The consequence of this was leaving the children to be sent to an orphanage.

Petunia screamed out her despair. A Medicomage had to sedate her.

As Molly Weasley left the Ministry smiling widely, with one of the Potter brothers on each arm and her five sons following just behind; she could hear Petunia screams.

The Wizengamot sentenced Vernon and Dudley Dursley to Azkaban and The Kiss after a year in top security cells guarded by Dementors. The Wizengamot went into deliberation for Petunia's case, she had abused Harry Potter, but with good intentions, deluded as they were. But no one had ever tried to explain things to her about the Magical World; no one had ever tried to help her raise a powerful and troubled child, could the blame for her actions be hers alone? Why had no witch or wizard ever checked up on Harry's health and or safety? Why had the Magical World abandoned the child that had defeated Voldemort? These questions were left unanswered. The dilemma remained however; what should they do with Petunia Dursley? One member of the Wizengamot asked an odd question, if Lily Potter was an heir of Slytherin, why then wasn't her sister Petunia too? They shared the same parents, why would one child be a Witch and the other a Muggle? Was that even possible? Shouldn't Petunia be at least a Squib or at best an undiscovered Witch?

The Medicomage returned and was asked to look into Petunia to see if she had a Magical Core. The results surprised everyone in the room; she had a very strong Core, yet had never been discovered. As Muggleborn children were discovered after their first bout of accidental Magic, it was deduced that this was the cause, Petunia had never lost control of her Magic so was left undiscovered, untrained and without a wand.

This piece of information sealed her fate. She was condemned to live in the Magical World, forcing her to get over her fears and prejudice, she would have to work for a living at St Mungos on Lily's ward, maybe being there would help her sister. She would sell her Muggle assets to finance her new life, but she'd get a Magical Education through the Ministry free of charge, they had after all badly messed up with her. Both she and Harry Potter suffered for it, had she known that she was a Witch, she would have lived and been at home in their world and known how to look after the boy.

The following day the full transcripts of the Wizengamot hearings hit he papers, it was imperative that the public understood the justice that had been dealt. One day James Potter would walk free from Azkaban, it wouldn't do for him to be lynched by the public. The same went for Petunia, for her to accept life in the Magical World, the population had to play nice, otherwise her fear of the unknown and the prejudice would continue.

Samuel and Ethan Potter's new family situation was announced, it would be very well received by the public, the whole Potter family had suffered for years; it was time to do something good for them.

Samuel and Ethan Potter had been blessed the day that Molly took them in as her wards; they felt that they were really a part of the Weasley family. Harry's friends made it a point of honor to get to know the boys. As soon as summer was over Samuel went to Hogwarts where he joined the forth years. Ethan had to wait another year before he could go. During that time he helped Percy getting around in the house before the renovations were completed, they spent a lot of time together; Percy taught Ethan a lot about Magic, but mostly about his older brother Harry. Neither Percy nor Ethan being alone at the Burrow, Molly was able to quickly plunge into the Foundation. She was not at all surprised by the name of the foundation when Griphook gave her the relevant paperwork. She knew that Harry had chosen this to keep his name from being brandied about; oh everyone would know that he was the founder, but talk would be of the foundation itself and not of him as it would have been had it carried his name. Within the year of Harry's and Severus' deaths the Tom Riddle Foundation was taking in the first children in need of a home. It became Molly and Percy's life work, Samuel and Ethan joined them when they left school. Lily and Petunia joined them, and on his release; James did too.

They formed the Executive Board of Governors. The Tom Riddle Foundation had started out owning one orphanage "Tom's Place", over the years as laws changed, the separation of Worlds so wanted by Tom Riddle came into being, the Foundations success proved that Magical Children were still abused by their Muggle families and needed to be protected by their own, before the abuse could begin. It was only when a Half-blood Medicomage researching Muggle medicine found the gene responsible for creating the Magical Core that things could accelerate. Each newborn in the Muggle World had blood tests done, imposed by their laws. The Queen herself had ordained that these tests should include the Core Gene Test. Babies presenting the gene were taken to the Magical World, and the parents told that the baby had a genetic default and had died shortly after birth. Obliviating the parents, staff, families and friends, colleagues, neighbours etc to make them forget the pregnancy would be impossible. With this law implemented the children became wards of the Ministry and no longer fell under the Foundation, but it continued all the same to Sponsor certain students and create Halfway Houses for the young adults who upon leaving Hogwarts had no homes to return to. There were "Potter's Dream", "Snape Refuge", "Weasley Park" and "Homeland". Between the seven members of the Executive Board of Governors, they had their work cut out for them, but they refused to let Harry's dream die.


	9. Chapter 9

**What a way to go**

Years passed, one by one the people that Harry and Severus knew died, Dobby and Winky the Free House Elves suffered from the loss of their friends Harry and Severus, they willed their own end; dying peacefully in their sleep one week after their funeral. They were buried on the Hogwarts grounds with full honours for their work during the war. Albus was dead within six months of their funeral; he no longer had the will to go on. Molly Weasley lived to the age of 135; she was not there to witness the death of her last two children. Charlie had been killed by a dragon when he visited the reserve in Romania twenty seven years previously. Bill had been hit by multiple curses while on a case in Paris for Gringotts; he was only forty one when he died. Percy died just two months before Molly; her poor heart couldn't take any more.

Lilly had eventually woken from her lethargy, Petunia had been there at her side from that moment forward, they spent many hours talking of their terrible pasts and learnt to live again, this time without the hurt. When James finally left Azkaban he was a changed man, just like Sirius before him. He rejoined Lily and Petunia; they lived on as friends until old age took them.

Fred and George died six months after Molly. A warning had to be issued to the public, to ensure that their fate was not met by others. The Prophet's headline article had many rushing to buy the listed potentially dangerous articles having caused their deaths.

**"Death by SEX, what a way to go"**

**_Fred and George Weasley owners of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and their more discrete outlet Weasleys' Wizard Sexshoppe were found dead yesterday at their home in London, staff in their shops hadn't seen them for some time, although this was said to be quite normal, the brothers often experimented new products from within the safety of their home. Their death certificates establish that they died at exactly the same time, 6:35pm. The cause of their deaths being Magical, physical and Sexual exhaustion. Aurors investigating the scene found the opened boxes of their ten bestselling sex toys currently on the market. No foul play was involved, although whether the usage of the ten products simultaneously is accidental or deliberate is debatable. _**

**_The Ministry formally issues a warning against the misuse of the products concerned. Their instructions should be read to use the toys to their full potential. _**

**_One Ongoing Orgasm: Potion provoking an endless orgasm_**

**_Two Tremendous Tongues: Kit containing two mobile tongues following the user's spoken orders_**

**_Three Tantalizing Touches: Kit containing three mobile hands _**

**_Four Fantasy Fucks: Kit of four Potions for extremely vivid dreams_**

**_Five Flirtatious Females: Kit of five female golems _**

**_Six Sexy Snakes: Kit of six snakes that initiate the encounter_**

**_Seven Spicy Strippers: Kit of seven golems, male and female available_**

**_Eight Everlasting Erections: Kit of eight potions, never go soft on your partner_**

**_Nine Naughty Nibblers: Kit of nine synthetic mouths that lick, suck and nibble_**

**_Ten Taunting Tentacles: for those who like to be attached_**

Neville died a world renowned botanist; he was loved by many yet he had remained single, having never found that elusive love, so he put all of his love into his plants and his friendships.

Luna saw when Draco would leave her behind, and although the couple had four children, each now led their own lives, she refused to be a burden to her family after the loss of her soul mate, and so although she knew they would be saddened by their loss, she joined her husband in his death.

Ethan Potter, last of the Name died at the age of 120, he outlived his older brother Samuel by a little under a year. He was happy to leave the world behind. He, like Samuel had made the Foundation his life's work, there were so many children to look after and over the years some of them held a special place in his heart. He had never had children of his own, for all of the advances in Medicine and Magic it had been impossible to lift Lily's curse.

On his deathbed, with his Magic slowly seeping out of his pores, he smiled, he was finally going home, he would be joining his family, his parents, Molly Mum, Bill, Charlie and Percy, the idiot twins and of course his brothers, one he had loved his whole life and the other that he had learned to love through others. As his last breath left him on the 26th of December 2107 close to midnight his last thought was "Harry".


	10. Chapter 10

**Homecoming shame**

Midnight struck ringing in the beginning of a new year, renewal and a new era. While most of the Magical World slept on, alarms where ringing out in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts and from deep within the Ministry of Magic .Huge amounts of unauthorized Magic were being used across the country, Selena Malfoy, Minister of Magic quickly Fire called her good friend Sylvan Wood, Headmaster of Hogwarts, as the strongest source of Magic was emanating from within the school's grounds. Sylvan confirmed that his alarms were going wild too. One of the portraits spoke up, Phineas Nigellus cryptically said « My descendants are back ». On hearing this Selena rushed through the Floo after sending out a team of Aurors to locate and investigate the other sources of Magic. Sylvan and Selena both knew of the final Prophesy, who didn't, it was almost a legend in their time, they also knew that Harry although never adopted had been Sirius Black's heir, who himself was a descendant of Phineas. They tore through the castle heading directly to Harry and Severus' tomb. It was softly glowing white, the smaller tomb of Dobby and Winky was in the same state, the light was pulsating from the two tombs. Selena and Sylvan stood watching in awe for several minutes as the glow grew in strength, when they managed to tear themselves away, they went back to the castle to await news from the team of Aurors.

The news came quickly, the first source of Magic was from within the very Ministry, the Veil Room in the Department of Mysteries was aglow.

Ethan Potter had been found dead in his home, his body aglow.

On the Weasley family plot two tombs were glowing, that of Fred and George and the other of Ron.

On the Malfoy family plot Draco and Luna's tomb was aglow.

On the Potter plot Samuel's tomb was glowing.

Neville Longbottom's last resting place was aglow.

Deep within Werewolf territory Remus Lupin's tomb was glowing fiercely.

Selena and Sylvan were almost jumping with joy; the Prophesy would finally be enacted. They quickly wrote down the words known to all to examine them.

_**None known to them alive **_–If Ethan Potter was dead, everyone that the two had known was gone

_**The archenemy's name revered**__ - _Draco Malfoy was certainly Harry's enemy for a time, did this line speak of Selena's position?

_**Renovating Wood in their home **_– A tricky line that none had understood, until Selena jumped up laughing, "It's you Sylvan, look, the Wood is a name and not what trees are made of, and their home is Hogwarts, you've changed many things since you've been here"!

_**The Founders heirs return **_– That could only be Harry and Severus

_**Fifteen will they number **_– Fifteen, ok let's check, Harry, Severus, Samuel, Ethan, Fred, George, Dobby, Winky, Neville, Draco, Luna, Ron and Remus, it could only be Sirius Black coming from the Veil, but that count only made fourteen, who would be the last?

_**A new beginning **_– yes, that speaks for itself

_**The protectors are born **_– These people were born again to be the protectors of their world, hang on, "born", of course, the fifteenth member of the group would be the unborn baby.

Serena Malfoy set up an Auror guard at each of the revival points, two men at each site hoping that this would not go public straight away, she wouldn't need thousands of Wizards turning up to participate in this historical event. She would rather wait until the fifteen were gathered to hold a press conference announcing their return, at the least she wanted to be reunited with her grandparents privately; she hadn't seen them in over twelve years. Yes that wish was surely egoistical, but she was only human after all.

Of course, her wish was not granted, one of the Aurors must have broken his or her Oath of Silence, or maybe it had been the House Elves, as they could feel the Magic pulsating from the tombs, never the less at six o'clock the same morning a journalist and photographer had found their way to the castle, Serena had no choice but to give them the facts as they were known, rather than see the papers publish drivel on Dark Lords rising or announcing the end of the world. By nine o'clock the headlines were being read by the entire Magical World.

**"_Potter Prophesy – The Fifteen come at last"_**

**_None known to them alive_**

**_The archenemy's name revered_**

**_Renovating Wood in their home_**

**_The Founders heirs return_**

**_Fifteen will they number_**

**_A new beginning_**

**_The protectors are born_**

_**This morning at Midnight, alarms rang out over Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. It would appear that the last living relative of Harry Potter, his younger brother Ethan died in his sleep last night, setting in motion the Final Prophesy. His body is glowing in white light. Two tombs at Hogwarts are actually glowing in the same pulsating white light, those of Harry Potter and Severus Snape the couple that destroyed Voldemort, the other is that of their faithful friends Dobby and Winky the first Free House Elves of our time. The phenomena can also be seen at the Ministry of Magic deep within the Department of Mystery, more exactly in the Veil room where Harry Potter's Godfather Sirius Black was known to perish over one hundred years ago. Five other sites reproduce the phenomenon, at the Weasley family plot two tombs are aglow, that of Ron and the Twin brothers Fred and George. The tomb of Draco and Luna Malfoy glows on the Malfoy estate, as do the tombs of Neville Longbottom, Samuel Potter, and lastly the tomb of the Werewolf Hero Remus Lupin who rid our world of Fenrir Greyback, dying in the process.**_

**_Serena Malfoy Minister of Magic and Sylvan Wood ask for you discretion in visiting the sites, please remember that some of the dead have family remaining and so may require privacy should they be reunited with their defunct. _**

**_After studying the Prophesy, it is believed that the fifteen will be as follows, although time will only tell when the resurrection occurs, although none can guess when that might be._**

**_Harry Potter – Severus Snape – Baby Potter/Snape – Draco and Luna Malfoy – Ron, Fred and George Weasley – Neville Longbottom – Samuel and Ethan Potter – Sirius Black - Remus Lupin – Dobby and Winky, Free Elves_**

It was the 27th of December 2107, many Wizards were on seasonal holidays from their jobs, leaving them free to visit the illustrious sites, those who had used some sense of deduction went straight to Hogwarts, after all, the Heroes had no living family to await them in vigil, and they would not be so rude to intrude upon the other families private vigils. Hundreds of Wizards poured into the sites, graves were trodden on in their haste to get a glimpse of one of the tombs. Families were outraged and called upon the Minister to act fast, which she did, as her own family plot had been invaded and despoiled by those looking for a souvenir. She was furious.

Within minutes she had Fire Called the WWN asking them to broadcast immediately, and then on the hour every hour for the next twenty four hours a warning to all in the Wizarding World.

The host of the show on air Alexander Creevey immediately cut the song playing to make the announce:

_We at the Wizarding Wireless Network bring you news directly from the Ministry. The Minister of Magic is sending in troops of Aurors to support the two previously posted Aurors at each resurrection site to protect not only the prophesized, but also their families and their family plots, it has come to light that many have not taken heed of the Ministers demands and have not only gone in mass to visit tombs on Private Property, but have damaged other tombs in their enthusiasm to get closer. _

_Have you NO RESPECT for the dead? You should be ASHAMED of yourselves. As for those who have STOLEN from the sites, you left your Magical Signatures behind, the Aurors are coming to get you and to recuperate the family artefacts stolen. _

_This is supposed to be a HAPPY TIME, our HEROES return, they fought and died so that we might have a better life and this is how we repay them, just before they return?_

_The Ministers family plot has been totally devastated, as has the Weasley plot, the others have suffered less damage, but I personally don't want our Heroes seeing the devastation left by some idiots when they wake. On my personal initiative, I'd like to propose a small task force of Wizards and Witches to help clean up in the briefest of delays, this station will take the Fire Calls of volunteers for the next two hours, and as soon as I'm off the air, I'll be heading out with one of the teams to clean up the mess you sorry idiots left in your trail._

_The minister has announced that in view of these latest developments, the revival sites will be totally closed to the public, family members only may gain access. Any other Witch or Wizard found trying to enter will be directly taken to Ministry holding cells._

_On behalf of all Wizarding Britain I'd like to address my apologies to the families concerned and wish them well._

_This was Alexander Creevey for WWN; now let's get back to the music!_

Alexander Creevey, great nephew of the famous photographer Collin received many Fire Calls in the two hours he had allotted to the public asking for a cleanup crew. When he finished his shift, he had nigh on sixty volunteers waiting outside of the Station on top of those who'd made the Fire Calls. He had 150 Witches, Wizards and House Elves at his disposal that he quickly set up into teams and sent them on their way, by the end of the day each site had been re landscaped and the broken tombs and headstones repaired. When his team was done at the Weasley plot he Apparated to the Ministry and sought an audience with the Minister to report on the status of the Revival Sites.

The next day on his shift at the radio he announced the Minister's and the other families' public thanks to the teams of volunteers.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Wyrd Sisters**

If the wait on earth for Harry's and Severus' return had been long, it was not the same for the two concerned. When Harry's last breath left his tortured mortal shell, his soul remained; he was not to be judged to go onto his final resting place. He was there to witness Poppy and Albus finding his body, he was there to see Poppy establish his death certificate and announce that he had been carrying a son, his and Severus' son. He listened to Albus' quiet ramblings as he tried to understand how everything had gone so wrong. When his body was brought back to Hogwarts, his soul bled for the sight before him, he had been laid next to the body of his beloved, Severus was dead, how was this possible?

Harry felt his soul being embraced; his Sev hadn't gone on to the next great adventure either, had he simply been waiting for Harry that they might go on together? Harry's soul screamed out "NO", this was not possible, would they both go to Hell? Why would Sev, his father await his return? Was it to bemoan him? Chastise him for his cowardly exit from this world? Would he be despised for all eternity by this man?

Severus felt the change in Harry's soul immediately, his beautiful pure soul was crying out in pain to him, he had to stop this, Harry had to know that his mother's words were nothing other than wishful thinking on her part, yes he had loved her, but as a sister, Harry was his one true love. His soul communicated this information and the reason for his own death to Harry. Harry was ecstatic, his Sev loved him. Something in the air changed, the two felt the warmth of another soul joining them, their son, although they could not communicate with him with words, they did so with their love. The three souls merged in a beautiful embrace then knew no more until they woke receiving the visit of the Wyrd Sisters 110 years later.

The Wyrd Sisters more commonly known as The Fates were the weavers of the past the present and the future, the patterns that they wove into the cloth on their loom decided the futures of all, mankind and beasts alike. They chose to make Harry's and Severus' lives extremely difficult, but they watched proudly over the couple as they fought ruthlessly against the Darkness in their lives and then against the Dark Lord possibly to the detriment of their own futures. They had fought against all of the odds and had won, until of course Lily's letter turned up, which was of course woven into their cloth. The Fates had actually wanted them dead, and for good reason, they had to die to receive their honours.

The Fates offered Immortality to the two Heroes and their son. This reward included any other future children they might have. They would be the starting point of a new race that would be known as the Protectors. Of course, they couldn't start a new race without new blood, so they needed to choose twelve beings to bring with them into Eternity. Once they chose their companions, the Fates would give them a glimpse of their futures to show them what needed to be done.

The Wyrd Sisters left them, giving them time to make their choices, although those choices were already known to them, it wouldn't be correct of them to outright tell them who they would be bringing back, Harry and Severus had to discuss this, they had to choose together.

Twelve beings, well that was an odd thing to say, not twelve Witches or Wizards, but beings, which obviously meant not just humans. That made the couple's first choices simple. The beings they had been the closest to were Dobby and Winky, Harry back tracked, would they want to come back? The Fates hadn't explained, would their choices have their say in the matter? After all they would be pulling twelve souls from above. Of course, Harry realized, the Sisters already knew who they would choose and that they would accept!

So Dobby and Winky it was.

Next the couple looked to their families, Severus had none that he would wish to see again, but his Godson Draco was another matter, Harry agreed immediately, Draco and he had become close before their deaths, But Draco was Soul Mated to Luna, he'd never come alone, Harry loved the whacky Seer, she'd be an asset to them.

Draco and Luna were added to their List

Harry had hated the only family he had ever known, and the feeling was mutual, so no Dursleys. His Parents had abandoned him to a life of torment, so he'd be happy to not see them again either. But his brothers had been innocent of their parents' crime, he'd like to have a real family, bringing his brothers would give him that which he had always longed for. Severus agreed although he did point out that Harry now had a family with him and their son.

Samuel and Ethan joined the list.

Family wasn't just blood, Harry had had another family in his heart, the Weasley's, and he'd bring each and every one of them back if he could, but that wasn't possible, they'd already chosen six souls, and the Weasley family counted nine members without any additional spouses. This choice would not be without pain. Harry would love to bring Molly, his surrogate mother, but that wouldn't be possible without the whole family, as she wouldn't leave any of them behind, so no Molly, Arthur would be the same. Harry didn't feel as close to the three eldest children, his affinities went to the four youngest, so his choices laid there within. He missed Ron and Ginny fiercely, but even he could admit when Severus mentioned it, that Ginny had been somewhat of a Hero worshipper around Harry, going as far as to try to get into his trousers, ok, so Ginny was a no go. Ron although an ass on occasion was his first friend ever, he wanted him back. The twins, should they bring them back or not? It was again Severus who decided the affair reminding Harry of the many times that they had put a smile upon his face when times were extremely difficult. Yes an eternity with no one to laugh with was out of the question.

Ron, Fred and George were added to their list.

Of all of those chosen, so far there were no adults, Severus came up trumps yet again choosing Sirius, saying that yes, he could put up with the man for eternity, at his death there was nothing of the ancient Marauder left in him, except for the prankster whom the twins worshipped. Severus also knew that Sirius was Remus' mate, so if one came then so would the other. Harry was delighted with this choice. He'd be getting his beloved Godfather back and Remus to boot.

The pair joined the list.

One place remained, Harry was saddened that Severus had no one to choose from, but he explained that his social life had been barren, he only left the castle for Order meetings and when he was called by Voldemort, he had no friends there, and even among the Order, he had acquaintances, not true friends, very few trusted in him. He had Albus' and Filius' trust and that was it. But if he never saw Albus again even that would be too soon, he now hated the man for what he had put Harry through. Harry of course couldn't even say the man's name anymore, he was dead to him and he'd stay that way. Filius had lost his wife during the first war against Voldemort, they had been Soul Mates, her parting had nearly destroyed the man, to take him from her again, and this time separating them for all eternity would be cruel, so although he wanted the man with them, he chose not to put him on the list. So the choice fell to Harry. Hermione was out of the question, he'd never forgive her for her treason, and even if he could have, imagining Hermione nagging him as she had done in school but for all of eternity, never escaping her tongue lashings was the clincher. Who? Who could he bring? Couldn't they stop at eleven?

Severus interrupted Harry's thought process yet again, no, they were told twelve, the Wyrd Sisters had surely seen the choices they would make, so they needed one more, Severus surprised Harry by suggesting Neville, Harry was all for the idea of having him back, but would Severus be able to put up with him? Severus laughed, explaining that he had to pick on Gryffindors to keep his cover as a spy, but Neville was a good kid, just absolutely hopeless in potions, he had other talents, and Severus had always known it, he'd never hated the boy. Sadly he'd just been easy to target, just as Harry had been too.

Neville joined the list.

No sooner had the final choice been made by the pair that the Fates returned. They had much to discuss, of course the Sisters had already visited the twelve and confirmed their imminent arrival. Having to use their foresight to convince Sirius and Remus who were now happy with James, Lily and Petunia, the same went for the Weasley's, their family was finally reunited, they didn't wish to leave them never to return. They were given a glimpse of the not too distant future where their friends and family could visit them, no explanations were given, but it was enough to swing them over.

Now the Sisters needed to show the future to Harry and Severus, the things that they saw would help in shaping the future of the Wizarding World.

The couple saw themselves with five children, each the perfect mix of Harry and Severus.

The eldest son, whose soul was already with them, was Subortus Vitae Potter Snape whose name meant renewal of life; he would be gifted with the power to render couples fertile, thus saving the Wizarding world from finding new blood in the Muggle World, and slowly diluting their Magic.

The second son was Dante Magus Potter Snape, his name meaning the Magic giver; he'd have the power to give Magic to Squibs. This also ensured more Magical children in the future.

Bellua Frenator Potter Snape, her name meaning the beast tamer, the couple's only daughter would have the power to permanently tame the beast in any creature.

Genus Unicus Potter Snape, meaning the unique child, would have the gift of creating new species in the animal and plant realms, thus replacing species that the Muggles constantly destroyed.

Dator Animi Potter Snape, meaning soul bringer, the last child the couple were shown would have the gift of retrieving souls from above, bringing them into the Magical World to visit the Protectors, this is what Sirius, Remus, Fred, George and Ron had seen to sway them, they would have short visits from loved ones if they so desired it.

After showing Harry and Severus their children and their Magical gifts, they were shown their own gift, as the creators of the Protectors, they would gain the capacity to render Witches and Wizards of their choice immortal, by so doing they would be adding more fresh blood to their race, they would also have the capacity to see the purity of the souls of those chosen, rendering a future Dark Lord immortal was not a good idea after all. The two gifts went hand in hand.

Finally there was a universal gift for the protectors, although Severus and Harry used this gift before their deaths, they had been a rarity in their time, the protectors would all work their strengthened Magic without wands. It was time for Magic to make its next leap into the future, just as it had done well over a thousand years before when Druids practiced ritual Magic and Shamans practiced Magical healing by plants and rituals often combined, they gained Magical abilities when they acquired wands or Staffs. With stronger Magical powers and without wands, the Protectors ensured that their Magic was hidden from the Muggle World, no more foolish wand waving as Severus had once said. And what would start with the protectors, would over the years pass on to all Witches and

Wizards, their evolution was already underway.


	12. Chapter 12

The Awakening

The Sisters took their leave of the heroes, explaining that they had wanted to watch over the awakening of the others too. Magic was doing its best to regenerate their bodies and reinforce their Magic; some of them had been long dead. Although they had seen the outcome, they wished to watch the process as Magic did her best work, reviving and rejuvenating the dead.

Across Britain the future Protectors began to glow setting off the alarms heard in the Ministry and at Hogwarts.

On the Hogmanay in the year of 2107, four days after the Wyrd Sisters' initial visit, Harry and Severus were alone in their tomb; their son's soul had disappeared, whisked away by the Sisters for a reason unbeknown to the Heroes. Their souls slept again whilst as the day wore on each of the men's bodies started to transform, each became taller, they gained muscle mass their hair grew into silky locks down to their midriffs. Their faces morphed into those of ethereal beauty. Their hearts and lungs started up again, their bodies slowly warmed up as blood coursed through their veins. They were alive. When the transformation was complete Magic bombarded their bodies as their souls re awoke. Harry could feel Severus' warm breath gently blowing against his face; he slowly opened his eyes and found himself pulled into the deep pools of Severus' eyes, both remained transfixed with the beauty of the other. Harry could wait no longer, he plunged forwards, bringing Severus' soft lips to his own; they gently kissed, expressing all of their love for the other, slowly, hands started to roam, rediscovering the others' bodies, their kisses became more sensual, then more urgent. Mouths and hands followed the trail of discovery, kissing, licking and nipping at each new piece of skin uncovered, gone were the scars from their previous lives, bronzed smooth skin was all that remained. Their robes lay completely discarded as their explorations continued. Everything was new and had to be learned again, they knew that they would have meager amounts of private time once they left their tomb, the world would want to monopolize them, greedy to spend time in their presence, few thinking of their need to adapt to their new situation, they wouldn't be completely alone except for when they'd want to drop from exhaustion. So now they were going to enjoy the reprieve. The couple slowly made love, when their orgasms exploded from their bodies, both had silent tears of felicity running down their beautiful faces. They closely embraced, their legs tangling, Harry's head over Severus' heart and understood why their son was no longer with them, just as they drifted off into a light sleep. The next time they woke, they felt the physical presence of their son wriggling between their joined bodies, Magic had done more than simply revive their son, he had been born. He was a beauty to behold for the two men who had never hoped to one day have a family; both had thought that they would not outlive the war.

Their son, Subortus looked to be a few months old, he had jet black hair that was all over the place, he had a perfectly proportioned straight nose, a beautiful rosy smile, a mouthful of perfect little white teeth, but his best feature was surely his eyes, one was coloured brilliant emerald and the other the deepest jade.

The couple had only just the time to take in these details when an explosion of blinding white light shot through their bodies, the light carried the three towards their future, they were stood before their tomb, a small crown looking at them in awe. Another bright light assailed them, then two gentle pops were heard, beside them stood two beautiful creatures. Dobby and Winky had been totally transformed, both physically and Magically. They stood tall and proud, their rebirth had freed their bodies of the slavery that had imprisoned their race. With the help of Genus Unicus, the fourth Potter Snape child, they would liberate other Free Elves. The Elves threw themselves into Harry's and Severus' arms, thanking them profusely for having freed them, some things never changed! There was no more time for discussion as one after another blinding white lights announced the arrivals of the other Protectors, each of whom had woken just instants before being pulled towards Hogwarts. Each did a double take on seeing the others, for although their facial traits remained, they were harmonized, each of them was a wonder to behold.

The small welcoming comity silently pulled back, leaving the group of fifteen the time to reunite. Families were arriving, having guessed where their loved ones had returned when their tombs had stopped glowing and pulsating Magic.

Harry gave Subortus to Severus, then he quickly went to find his brothers, the only two he would not recognize in the group. Their reunion was brief but touching, they'd have all of the time in the world quite literally to get to know one another. Harry frayed his way through the group; he was looking for Sirius and Remus, the two adults who meant as much to him as Severus did. Their reunion was tear filled. Harry moved on, he had to see his favourite red heads. Ron was no longer the lanky freckled teenager that had had known, he was a wall of bronzed muscle, but at least Harry had caught up with him on the height front. Fred and George stood beside their brother waiting for Harry to let Ron out of the death grip he had him in. When Harry turned to them, they joked that he might want to clean up his puffy eyes and running nose before he got any closer, snot covered togas was not a good look on them! Harry obliged, charming himself clean then the twins attacked, he was bowled over by the force of their embrace, all around the other Protectors, their families waiting on the sidelines and the group of spectators laughed, yes, some things just never changed, Harry was still accident prone. Harry found Neville, their reunion was calm in comparison with the last, but it reflected their friendship, Neville had always been calm and collected, except for during potion classes. Draco and Luna were his last stop; they had already seen Severus and Subortus, who had trailed off to welcome the others. Luna confided in Harry that yes, of course she has seen this outcome many years before, at the time she hadn't understood all of what she had seen until she had made the dual prophesy with Trelawney at his will reading. From that day on she had refused to mourn him, knowing that they would meet again. As the group reacquainted themselves with each other, slowly but surely the remaining families approached, hugging and kissing their long lost family members.

The whole group was ushered towards the castle where a welcoming banquet awaited them, Ron attacked his food as if he was a starving man, yes, some things really did never change.

The Press and Alexander Creevey from the WWN were invited to the castle in the evening, once the prestigious guests had settled into their new quarters.

Each of the Protectors had been interviewed and photographed separately after a group announce had been made by Sylvan Wood on their request. Alexander rushed back to Hogsmead to get the first news of the Protectors on the air. The Journalists fought their way out of the castle wanting to be the first to publish the hottest story in years.

The next morning at breakfast many special editions of the press came in with the owls. Harry picked up the Daily Prophet Special Edition.

The headline read _**"January 1**__**st**__** 2108 at Midday the Protectors returned to us"**_

Fifteen smiling faces looked back up at him; the front cover was a group photo, the accompanying caption read

"_**Big, Beautiful and Hot Bodies, some of these guys are up for grabs; let's hope they're not all gay girlies"**_

Harry laughed, yes undeniably, some things just never changed.

The ghosts of the Four Founders and the Wyrd Sisters stood back and smiled, their work was done.

The end, or was it just the beginning?

A big thank you to those who reviewed my first fic, feedback is precious. I've answered certain questions in the reviews not wanting to cluster the story with comments at the end of each chapter. I did hint at a new story, I'm not advancing as well as I hoped, so I've gone off on another tangent for the time being. At the moment I'm actually writing a companion piece to this story, it is not the sequel, I hope you'll like it, as soon as i've finished it i'll put it up, reminder, I hate reading unfinnished stories, so I wont put my readers through the trial of waiting for the next instalment either !

SSSOL


End file.
